Sweetie, death is just a feeling
by Dreamiscollapsing
Summary: I got so mad about Rixon being sent to hell and their relationship ending so I wrote my own fic about Vee and Rixon!Will their love last even though Rixon is in hell..? I do not own  most  of the charachters. Warning for religious stuff and extreme scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetie, death is just a feeling**

**Hi everyone! Well, this is my first fanfic, and I really don't get how to upload new chapters and so but... Well, I will try! I know my english isn't that good, but I hope you will like it! Oh, and maybe you want to know something about the story. Well, this is a hush hush fanfic. Or, more a Crescendo fanfic. I am so sick about this "Rixon gets send to hell" thing, so that's why I wrote this fanfic! It's about Vee, Rixon and... Some other charachters that might show up ;) But Nora, Patch and the others are still there! I didn't forgot them!  
**

**I do not own any of these charachters that are in hush hush/Crescendo or the real hush hush/crescendo story :( But I own the other charachters and my story. So... Enjoy!**

Some people say that you need love to survive. That you need someone to hold you, someone to hug you, someone who always will be there for you… Those people should meet me. I was once like them, I believed that you needed love to survive. But I know better now. The only things I need now are a hot cop of coco and a big, tasty hot dog with mustard and ketchup. Yummy.  
"Vee! Turn that freaking TV off!" Jeremy shouted as he walked into the living room.  
I looked back at him from my space at the couch.  
"No I won't. And you can't make me" I said firmly and gave him an angry look. "And by the way, what's up with your outfit? Are you going to grandma Gretchens funeral or what?" I asked as I inspected him from head to toe.  
His usual black, messy hair was combed back and he had a black blazer on. Even though he had his regular black jeans on, he still looked like a gentle man with his black blazer and his black shirt on. He almost looked cute. Although, he still looked like something taken out of _The godfather_.  
"No, I'm not going to grandmas funeral" Jeremy said and sounded a bit annoyed. He started walking around in the huge living room. "I'm going on a date, and I'm so freaking nervous. I mean, we're going to Chez Alexander and that's like the fanciest restaurant in town! I won't fit in there with all those brats, I just know it. Wait a minute, why the hell am I telling you this?"  
"Get away, you're blocking the TV!" I shouted and slurped down my coke. "And how the hell should I know why you're telling me this? Maybe you want to make a fool of yourself? I don't know."  
Jeremy sighed and shook his head.  
"You're a pain in the as sis. Anyways, I'm going now."  
"Just be home by ten o'clock sweetie! And use a condom, or else your little sweetie will become pregnant!"  
"Fuck you Vee!" Jeremy shouted as he walked out and slammed the door.  
I shook my head. God, Jeremy could be really annoying. I know, he is my brother and I should love him and take care of him etc. But I don't. He's really annoying and it's not like I hate him, but I don't like him. And no, I'm not a bitch, even though I may sound like one right now.  
The thing is, I hadn't always had this attitude against my brother. When I was younger, I really liked him, I almost looked up to him. But as time had passed by, Jeremy had rejected me, and started to avoid me. I really tried to get closer to him, but he never actually wanted to hang out with me. So, as the years went by, we kind of grew apart from each other. But that wasn't something I liked to think about. This was how things were now, and I had accepted it.  
I turned my glance back at the TV and focused on the music video. I recognized the song. I had heard it when I was at a Irish pub with Rixon. I think the song was named _drunken lullabies_… Or something like that.  
I felt a knot appear in my stomach. God I missed him. I missed his adorable thick Irish accent, his sweet smile, his dark voice whispering _"I love you"_ in my ear, his soft and gentle lips on mine.  
I bit my lip and wiped away a tear. These last two weeks I had tried to ignore the fact that I missed him, but I couldn't do it anymore. I just missed him too much, and… I guess I loved him too much.  
I sighed and lay down on the black couch with the blanket wrapped thigh around my body. Maybe I would feel better if I got some sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to throw away the thoughts about Rixon. I took a deep breath and before I knew it, I was asleep and dreaming…

_I was standing at a beautiful beach, looking out over the blue, calm sea. The sky was bright and clear, with no clouds. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Everything was so… calming. The bright sky, the blue water, the soft sand… everything. I had no idea how I had ended up here, or how I would get home, but that didn't matter. I was finally calm, and most important, I was happy.  
"Vee…?"  
I turned around and felt how chock and happiness took over my body. There he was. Only three yards away, Rixon was standing and looking at me with his beautiful dark eyes. He was only wearing a pair of short jeans and his beautiful, black hair was, as always, messy but in a cute way.  
"Rixon!"  
I started to run towards him and at last, I threw myself into his arms. His arms embraced me and I felt how all my happiness exploded inside me. I was here with him now, in his arms. God, how I had missed him!  
He pulled back and pressed his lips against mine and I felt like I was going to pass out. My whole body was shaking, because of all the happiness within my body. My heart was pounding three times faster than usual, and butterflies were flying around in my stomach. How could a human be this happy?  
I slowly pulled away from him after a while and looked into his dark eyes. Rixon smiled at me and I smiled back.  
He hugged me again.  
"God Vee, you have no idea how much I've missed you" he said with his thick Irish accent.  
"I've missed you too" I mumbled as I leaned my head against his muscular chest and relaxed. But just as I started to relax, I felt how my body stiffed. I pulled away from him and looked up at him. "Wait a minute, why the hell didn't you came back earlier? Why the hell did you just disappear like that without telling me?"I shrieked and felt how all my happiness was replaced with anger and frustration.  
Rixon sighed and looked away. For a second, anger and pain washed over his face, and then, almost as fast as it had came, it was gone.  
"I… I couldn't. I couldn't tell you Vee, cause… I didn't choose to leave. Patch made me. I know it sounds weird, and what I'm about to tell you right now will sound even weirder, but… Patch sent me to hell. He's an angel, and so am I."  
For a while, I just stood there and stared at him, then after a while I started to laugh. I couldn't help myself! It just sounded so… so unreal. __So weird.  
Rixon, on the other hand, didn't laugh. __He looked at me with a dead serious glance.  
"Vee, I'm serious. This is not a joke, I'm telling you the truth."  
"Yeah, right Rixon. You know what, I really do believe you. You're an angel and you know what? I'm a werewolf with wings" I said with a smile and shook my head. "You know what, you almost got me Rix, almost…"  
__Before I even had time to react, I stood leaning against the huge rocks with Rixons strong arms holding my shoulders.  
"Vee, listen to me, I'm serious! Every little thing that I told you about is true! "  
As he said that, a couple of black beautiful wings were spread out. __Mesmerized, I looked at the wings__. They were beautiful. I just wanted to reach out and touch them.  
"R-Rixon…. I… This can't be true, it's… I…. It's just so… unreal."  
Rixon eased the grip around my shoulders and met my glance.  
"I know it's hard to believe but… you just have to believe me. Okay?"  
"I still don't get it…" I said and shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why were you sent to hell? Why didn't you just come back earlier? Why did you…."  
"I couldn't tell you. And it's not because I didn't want to, I wanted to, it's just that… I couldn't. If I would tell you earlier, the archangels would have sent me to hell before Patch did" he explained and literally spitted out Patch name. "I couldn't come to you earlier because the archangels wouldn't let me."  
"But… why the hell did you come back now?"  
"Easy. Because I love you." Rixon grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.  
A part of me just wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him, forgive him. His words reminded me of how much I had missed him. But then there was another part of me, that wasn't ready to forgive him for not telling me. And that part also had a hard time believing he was telling the truth.  
"I… I Can't do this right now Rixon, I… I need to calm down. I need to be alone for a while."  
"No Vee, you need to hear this! You need to hear everything!" Rixon looked at me and this was the first time he looked really worried, and scared.  
"I… I Can't I… I need to be by myself."  
"No, you need to stay here Vee! Stay with me!"  
"No Rixon, let go of me!"  
I tried to pull myself out of his grasp while I kept screaming and telling him to let go of me. At the same time, I felt how everything started to face away.  
"Vee, don't do this! Stop rejecting me! If you keep rejecting me I won't be able to tell you about… You won't find out about…"_

I sat straight up and screamed. I opened my eyes. I was back in our living room, sitting on the couch with the familiar red blanket wrapped around my body. A dream. It had just been a dream. Nothing but a dream. I Shook my head and looked over at the watch. 06.00 A.M. One hour before school. Yeah, that had definitely just been a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry for my bad update, I have been really busy lately, but here's chapter 2! It's pretty short but… Hope you enjoy it! ^^ **

One hour later I was walking into the classroom, trying to keep my eyes open. God, seriously, if the school wanted students to do well in school, why the hell didn't school start later?  
I looked around in the classroom. Nora wasn't there. Wow. This was the first time I had come to school earlier then Nora. And it would probably be the last time to.  
I sat down at my bench. My thoughts went back to the dream I had last night. Had he really been serious? Was he really an angel? No. He couldn't be. I shook my head. It had only been a dream. A really weird and stupid dream. _But it had felt so real…_  
Suddenly the school bell rang and the rest of the students walked in. I saw Nora walking in the classroom with Patch behind her. Patch, her "Oh my god, I am so perfect and I can't do anything wrong! Oh and FIY: I really like to break up friends relationships" boyfriend. Okay, he isn't all that horrible, but… I just felt like it's because of him Nora and I have stopped hanging out.  
"Okay class, take your seats and open your book on page 21! Now, I really hope all of you have read chapter one in the book, because if you haven't…"  
"Excuse me, is this the biology class?"  
I turned my head to the door… just to see the most extreme and weird guy ever! The guy had long, shiny black hair, a tall and muscular body and icy blue eyes, which looked like they could see right through me. And his clothes! He had black pants on, with a blood red shirt and a black skin jacket with more pins and rivets on that I could count. And as that wasn't enough, he had a silver necklace around his neck with a black devil on. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Was he some kind of Satanist or what?  
"Yes, and you must be our new student Craig! Am I right?"  
"Yes" he answered with his dark voice and as he turned his icy eyes towards me I could swear that he was of the bad kind. And not like a normal "bad boy". No, this guy was bad, as in _evil._ _Pure evil._  
"Well, we are so glad to have you here Craig. You can sit down next to Vee" our teacher, Mrs. Pritchard, said and pointed to the seat next to me.  
Craig turned his glance towards me again and this time a nasty chill went through my body. Something was wrong with this guy. _Really wrong._  
He started to walk towards me with a fox smile on his lips. I looked away. I didn't want to look into those icy blue eyes. There was something wrong with them… It was like he could see right into me, like he knew everything about me. It really made me feel uncomfortable, so I turned my glance towards the teacher who had started to talk about… something. To be honest, I wasn't listening. Even though I didn't look at the guy, I could feel his glances at me. It felt wrong, and I amedietly decided that I hated him. I didn't want to come close to him.  
"So, now I want you to find out as much as you can about the one sitting next to you. Try to figure out how this person is just by looking at him or her. And after you have done that, try to get to know the person and see if he och she really is like you have imagined her or him!"  
Well, heck. So much for that "I'm going to keep away from him" plan.  
I sighed and turned my head around to look at Craig.  
"So, how are we…"  
I gasped when I saw his paper. Fuck. The paper was full och words and sentence about me. I didn't saw what he had written exactly (because of his stupid sloppy handwriting!) but I saw some of the words. _Gorgeous, suffers, in pain, protected by, amazing, the important one… _  
"What the hell?"  
Craig stiffed and covered the paper with his hand, but other than that, he didn't react at all. He just looked down at the table, all calm and unaffected. Like the words he had wrote were normal.  
"What did you wrote about me?" I asked and looked over at him.  
This time he met my glance. His evil smile appeared on his lips and gave me another bad feeling. His smile was evil and all bad boy, but at the same time seductive. I bet he could get whoever he wanted.  
"Just stuff. About you. Just what the teacher told us to do" he said, still with his evil smile on his lips.  
His voice was as dark as his clothes and just… gorgeous. (Even though I hated to admit it). It was so seductive, it was a voice you wanted to listen to. Over and over again…  
"Aren't you gonna start writing things about me? I know you don't want to fail this class again, just like you did last year."  
I felt like my body stiffed. _How the hell did he know?_  
"How do you know that I failed this class last year?" I asked without looking at him.  
"Wild guess. And besides, you look like that kind of chick that would fail a biology class. On purpose that is."  
"Excuse me?"  
I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at him with an angry glance. What the hell? Did he really though that I was one of those Marcie Millar "I am actually smart, but I'm going to pretend I'm stupid just because I want to get a guy in bed" chicks?  
"Well, given that you mention it, I assume that you have had a lot of experience with that kind of girls?" I said and smiled superior at him.  
Instead of getting pissed off and turn away from me, he threw his head back and laughed.  
"You know, you're really amusing sometimes. And you're really good at guessing."  
I was just about to answer him, just as the teacher started talking.  
"Okay students, I want you to save your notes so you can read them out to the class tomorrow."  
I slammed the books and before I managed to get up Craig was walking out of the classroom, fast. _God, what was this? Weird guy walking out of the classroom really fast? So wannabe Twilight._  
I shook my head and started to walk out of the classroom while I prayed to god that Craig wouldn't be in my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woho chapter three! I know I'm the best, hahah ;) No, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Oh and btw, I don't really know if this stuff about the Russian Revolution are true, but… Well, if they are not, correct me! Enjoy! **

Sadly, god hadn't heard my prayers. Craig sat in the back of the classroom, talking to some guy named Dave or whatever his name was, when I walked into the classroom. But luckily, the seat next to him was taken. Maybe god actually had heard my prayers.  
I looked around in the classroom. The only seat free was… the seat in front of him. Well, it was better than nothing.  
I sighed, walked towards the chair and sat down. Okay, this time I wouldn't talk to him. At all. Even if he talked to me. I wouldn't say anything, I would just sit here and concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. _Yeah, like that will happened. _  
"Okay class, today were going to start talking about the Russian Revolution" our teacher said as he walked into the classroom. He sat down at his chair and looked around in the classroom. "Can someone tell me something about it?"  
"Stalin took over Russia!"  
"Russia fought Germany in the Russian revolution!"  
"It destroyed the Tsarist autocracy?"  
"Correct" Mr. Dawner said and wrote down all the things at the scoreboard. "When Lenin died, Stalin took over Russia. Now, we are gonna study the Russian revolution for a couple of weeks, but not in the most normal way. I'm going to put some papers in this hat, where one word is written and then you're all going to take a paper from the hat."  
He gave the hat to the guy who sat at the front of the classroom. I think his name was Mike or something. Mike took a paper and wrapped it up.  
"A solider?" He said and looked up at Mr. Dawner.  
"Congratulations! You are now officially in the Russian army!"  
"Wow, exciting" Mike mumbled and gave the hat to the person next to him.  
One by one everyone took a paper from the hat and at last it came to me. I pulled out a paper and wrapped it up slowly. I smiled when I saw what was written on the paper.  
"Stalin's wife, Nadezjda."  
"Good, let's just hope you don't end up in a fight with your husband and kill yourself."  
Some people in the class started to laugh and looked over at me. I just shook my head and passed the hat to the person next to me. Hopefully this hadn't anything to do with some important essay or something.  
"Stalin" a clear, familiar, dark voice said behind me.  
My body stiffed. No. It couldn't be. Hell no. He couldn't… I turned around and looked at Craig, who sat there with a contented smile on his face. He looked up and met my glance. The smile on his face got even wider.  
"Good! Then we have our protagonists! Now, I'm going to divide everyone into groups, accept our Stalin and his wife, and you're all going to plan an essay to do for this class. It could be anything! You can do a scene from the Russian Revolution, you can write a paper, make a movie… The choice is yours!"  
Mr. Dawner started to divide everyone in the class into groups. I didn't moved at all. I didn't want to work with Craig. At all. I just wanted to forget the fucking guy and start working on a essay with some hottie instead! To be clear, my hottie, Rixon.  
But I couldn't do that, of course. Rixon was in hell (or, that's at least what my dreams told me) and Craig apparently didn't want to let go of me. And I would be his "wife" for a couple of weeks. Damn, why did God have to make fun of me?  
"So, beautiful, what do you want to do?"  
Suddenly, Craig sat down beside me. He still had his "bad boy" smile on and he looked really amused.  
"You really think this is funny, don't you?" I looked over at him.  
"What do you mean beautiful?"  
"All this! The fact that we are working together at this stupid essay! Just admit it; you made this happened in some stupid way! You are the whole reason we're working together in this class!"  
"How could I have done that? We pulled out papers out of a hat, which means that I couldn't possibly choose who I wanted to work with. It just happened you know. Beautiful."  
"Stop calling me that!" I said and shivered when I thought about how Rixon used to call me that.  
"Okay Sweetheart. I will stop it. If you go on a date with me" said Craig and grinned.  
I raised my eyebrows at him. Yeah right, like that would happened. It would be as unlikely as me meeting the devil.  
"No way. I'm not going out with you. Ever" I said and glared at him. "Got it?"  
"Is there someone else?"  
My body stiffed. I looked down at the floor.  
"Maybe."  
"There is someone else." He looked over at me and this time he didn't look "bad boy" at all. He actually looked serious. "What happened? Did he left you?"  
"No! Or… yes, no! Something like that" I mumbled and felt thankful for my thick, blond hair which covered my face.  
"Though so. You know what, I have no idea who the guy is but my tip for you is; forget him. I mean, whoever he is, he's not worth it."  
_Not worth it?_ I though. _Yeah right! He couldn't be more wrong! Rixon was worth everything in the world!_  
"Look, I appreciate that you try to make me feel better, but… you couldn't be more wrong, seriously."  
Craig sighed and shook his head.  
"Vee… I'm just saying this because I… "  
"As I said, I really appreciate that you try to make me feel better and… care about me or whatever, but… Don't. Just don't, okay? You don't know anything about the guy. Or me for that matter."  
"Vee…" he started, but before he could say anything more I took my books and rushed out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for my suckish update! But I have had a lot of things to do, right now I'm practicing for TWO music auditions coming up next week! (And I wanted some review before I continued…). Anyway, here's another (sadly short!) part! Hope you guys will enjoy it! ^^ **

I decided to skip the rest of the classes I had that day, so I went straight home. When I got home I locked the door, took some ice-cream, a spoon and sat down at the couch. I don't know why, but Ben and Jerry's is the only thing that can cheer me up.  
I sighed and started to eat while my thoughts wondered around in my head. Why the hell did he had to say that? Why did he care about the fact that Rixon left me/disappeared? And the most important question: why the hell did he care about me?  
I sighed and took another spoon of the Ben and Jerry ice –cream. Why couldn't my life just be normal? Why couldn't I just have a normal boyfriend who wasn't some kind of angel, un-human thing? Why couldn't I just live a normal life where my best friend wasn't obsessed with her boyfriend and actually wanted to hang out with me?  
I felt how the tears started to flow down my cheeks. Great, now I was crying to! All because that stupid Craig. Why did he had to go and make my life worse like that?  
The phone rang and my first instinct was to ignore it. But then it rang again. And again. And again. I picked it up and answered.  
"What?"  
"Vee? Is that you?" Craig said with his familiar dark voice.  
"Before I hang up, how did you get my number?"  
"Vee, please don't…"  
I hung up. How did he dared to call me? And how the hell had he gotten my number?  
The phone rang again. I sighed irritated and picked it up.  
"What part of _I'm going to hang up now_ don't you get? I mean, do you really believe that I'm hanging up just for fun?"  
"Vee, look, I'm sorry for what I said today" Craig said and sounded sad. For real. "Seriously, I feel terrible for it."  
The weird thing was, he really sounded like he meant it. He really sounded like he was sorry for it. I shook my head. _No, you know better than that Vee_, I told myself_._ _You know how guys like this are. They pretend to be sorry and then, when they see that you have fallen for it, they start to act like jerks again._  
"Sorry…" I started. "…But I have seen guys like you before and I can tell that you're lying. Guys like you always do that. They act like they are sorry for what they done and when they see that we girls fall for it, they start to act like jerks again."  
"Okay, if you say so. Let me just ask you this question: Do guys like me drive up to the girls house when it's raining like hell to apologize to her?"  
I stiffed and felt how my body rose and quickly ran over to the door. But just as I was about to open the door I stopped myself. What if he was lying? What if he had only said that to make fun of me? _Well, you have nothing better to do, do you?_ I thought to myself. I opened the door, and just as he had said to me, he stood there in front of me.  
Craig stood in front of me, all drenched by the rain outside. He still had his black skin jacket on with all the pins, though now it was drenched.  
"What are you doing here Craig?"  
"I just wanted to apologize" Craig said and looked for once in his life vulnerable. "I know I shouldn't have said those things and… Well, there is this thing I want to ask you about…"  
He blushed. He actually blushed! Holy crap, this would probably be the first time I saw a though guy like this blush.  
It would be cute, it would be _really _cute, if it would be another guy and not this stupid as hole.  
"Ask me what?" I turned my glance up and looked at him. Gosh, even though he was a big as hole he was hot. Really hot. Not "Rixon hot" but still pretty hot.  
"Ask you if you want to go out with me" Craig said and blushed even more.  
For a second, I just stood there, surprised. No, the right word is chocked. Craig asked me out. On a date. For real. I didn't know whether I should have been surprised or happy or angry.  
Then, just like that something happened. Craig looked into my eyes and I don't know why, or how but I just got the feeling that… That I wanted to go out with him. All the thoughts of Rixon were out of my head and the only thing that I thought about was Craig and the fact that I wanted to go out with him.  
"Cause I know you want to go out with me Vee. You want to go out with me" Craig said and looked deeply into my eyes.  
It felt… Weird. Like I've been drugged. But in a good way. Almost like I was floating on clouds up in heaven.  
"Yes. Yes, I want to go out with you" I said and looked right into his dark eyes.  
A confident and satisfied smile appeared on his lips.  
"Great. I'll pick you up at Friday, nine Pm." Craig smiled and turned to walk away.  
I slowly closed the door and leaned against the wall. What the fuck had just happened? One second, I had been thinking about how I didn't like the guy and then I was all like… I wanted to go out with him.  
_And now you are stupid head!_ I told myself and sighed. Well, it couldn't be that bad, right? It wasn't like he was going to take me to some graveyard or something. And it couldn't be worse than that night at the Devil's handbag where Marcie, I and Nora had had a… Well, kind of a fight.  
Or could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Updating, wiiiie! Hurray! Sorry for my bad update, but I had to practice for my test today in music. It went really well! I sang and played guitar! (Explanation: If you want to get into the school I want to go to, you have to do a test in music, where you have to play an instrument and sing.) And I did that today and couldn't be more proud of myself! Now I have one test left in Saturday…  
But anyway, here's another chapter! I'll hope you guys enjoy it! :D

That night I had another dream about him.  
_I was standing on the same beach, but this time, it was different. The sky wasn't blue and clear and the water wasn't all shiny and beautiful. No, this time the sky was dark (even though it was in the middle of the day) and the only thing that was lighting it up was the white clouds. The ocean was dark as well, and the waves lashed against the rocks.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
I screamed and turned quickly to see who the freaking idiot that had scared me was.  
"You know, you don't have to scare me like that" I sighed and looked up at Rixon who was now standing in front of me.  
"I know" he said and a gorgeous smiled appeared on his lips. "But you're kind of cute when you are scared."  
"Yeah, but I'm even cuter when I'm not" I said and shook my head. "What am I doing here Rixon? Why are you in my dreams?"  
Rixon Immediately looked serious and he turned his glance to the rocks.  
"Cause you need to know. I need to tell you everything, and this is the only way I can tell you."  
"Through my dreams?" I asked and looked up at him.  
"Sort of. Well, actually this isn't your dream. Or, it is but it's still real."  
What the hell was he talking about?  
"What the hell are you talking about Rixon?" I asked and looked at him with a confused glance.  
Rixon sighed and ran his hand through his thick, black hair.  
"This is a dream, but it is happening for real" Rixon said and looked into my eyes which sent a rush of happiness and desire.  
"So… Everything I do in this… Dream? Reality? Is really happening?"  
Rixon nodded and I shook my head, still confused.  
"I don't get it. How come you can to this?"  
"Because I'm a angel and that's something angels can do" Rixon said and sighed, like it was obvious that everyone knew that.  
"No, I thought we agreed on this the last time you were here. You're not an angel Rixon, and you can't you around and pretend you are one. People will think you're crazy!"  
Rixon sighed, put his arms over his bare (extremely muscular and hot) chest and sighed.  
" Vee, Vee, Vee… What more do I have to do to prove it to you?"  
Suddenly, the black, beautiful wings spread out and (again) I just stood there and stared at them. They were as beautiful as the last time I had seen them.  
"Okay, well… That doesn't prove that you are a angel."  
Rixon sighed , obviously annoyed, and put a arm around my waist and pulled my body up against his. As soon as his body was pressed against mine, I felt that rush of desire going through my body again.  
"Rixon, what the hell…?" I started and tried to pull away.  
But Rixon was stronger and he held my tight against his bare chest. He bent his head down so that his lips were right at my ear.  
"Touch my scars" he whispered into my ear.  
"What?" I said, still trying to get out of his grip.  
"On my back. Touch the scars on my back" Rixon said and pulled me even closer, so close that I could feel his heartbeat against my chest.  
"But…"  
"Just do it Vee!" He sighed and as he took my hand, the rush went through my body again. Just as I was about to protest, my hand touched the scars on his lower back and everything went black._

_**Before I even opened my eyes I realized that I was at a bar. The place smelled disgusting whiskey and cigars. Just as it does in a bar. I looked around and tried to figure out if I knew any of these people. No one. Not a single one. Actually, I was pretty sure I hadn't seen any of them before. But it wasn't that weird, all of them were dressed in 17**__**th**__** century clothes and I so didn't hang out with people who did that. Does it even exist people who dress in 17**__**th**__** century's clothes?  
"Bloody hell, I can't believe I lost!"  
I turned my head at the direction of the voice. A couple of men were sitting at a table, one of them (the one that had lost) shook his head and looked pissed off. The other ones just looked excited and happy, with their spiteful grins on their faces.  
"Better luck next time mate" another one of the young men said and grinned as he distributed the cards.  
"Don't you think your wife is going to be pissed off now that you lost so much money mate?" Another of them asked and made everyone at the table (except the guy that had lost) laugh.  
Well, at least one thing was clear. And that was that they all were Irish. They all had a thick Irish accent. Just like Rixons.  
Rixon! I looked around and tried to find him but I didn't see him anywhere.  
"Just shut up and start dealing!" The pissed of guy said and shook his head.  
"What's up with you today Rix? You seem kind of sad mate" the dealer said and looked over at one of the men.  
Rixon! I slowly walked towards them, to draw no attention to me, but no one seemed to see me. It was like I was invincible. Rixon lifted his head and I looked with him with a surprised glance. He looked exactly the same as he did now! The only thing that wasn't the same was his clothes.  
"I'm just thinking" he answered and picked up his cards.  
"About that fine blonde betty?" One of the men guessed.  
"Or the fact that you can't get her in bed?"  
Several of the men laughed and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes.  
"Haha, funny guys, but no" Rixon said and shook his head. "My mind is full of something more important than ladies."  
"What can be more important than that?" A brown haired guy asked.  
"Shut up and let the guy talk!" Another one said and turned his glance towards Rixon again.  
"Does anyone of you lads know how to become an archangel?"  
Everyone around the table went quite. At last, one of the guys started laughing.  
"It is impossible to become an archangel just like that mate. It is nearly impossible for anyone, who isn't any powerful angel's kid that is. But anyway, like I said, it's nearly impossible and no one of the archangels is under two thousand years old. And besides…"  
"Well, that can be changed" Rixon said and smiled at him. Not his usual, cute smile. But a cruel, evil smile. "Can't it?"  
The guy just looked speechless, probably surprised by Rixons words.  
"I guess but… Come on Rix, do you really believe that…?"  
"Yes I do. And I know you don't agree with me, but as we all know, you are Uriels son and it's not so weird that you don't agree with me. You have a safe spot as an archangel, don't you?"  
The guy didn't answer. He just looked at Rixon with a pissed of glance, face all red.  
"Though so" Rixon said and rose. "Gentlemen's, it's been a pleasure playing with you this lovely evening."  
He started to walk toward the door, but stopped at the end of the table.  
"Oh, almost forgot to tell you this. You know that I'm not the only one who believes that there can be a change right? Cause, everyone at this table, wants a change in our world. Well, I better be going now. Bye."  
And with those words, Rixon walked out with a satisfied smile on his lips, while the group of men that he had been talking to started to argue. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wihuw, chapter 6! I have been ill all day, which means that I have been writing this chapter all day! And here it is! :D Hope you guys will enjoy it! Btw, do you guys like when it's a lot about Rixon? Figured I could get him to be a even bigger part in the fan fic… **

"_Vee! Vee! Oh for god's sake, wait!"  
Rixon grabbed my arm and pulled my back against his body.  
"Rixon, let go of me! I don't want anything to do with this!" I screamed and put my hands against his chest to pull me away.  
"You have no choice! You're already dragged into this!" Rixon said and obviously didn't get that I wanted to pull away. No, instead of letting me go, he took my hands into his and met my glance.  
"Look Vee, I really don't want you to be a part of this. But by knowing all this, you already are, and there is nothing I or anyone else can do to get you out of this."  
To be honest, I wasn't listening to a word he said. The only thing I could concentrate on was his hands, holding mine. Suddenly, I felt so… warm. Safe. I just wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss him but at the same time I couldn't. I felt betrayed. We had been a couple and he hadn't told me anything about this.  
"Rixon… All of this is still confusing to me. And… I just…"  
"Feel betrayed? Feel like I let you down? I know that you feel that way, and I'm sorry for not telling you before. But like I said, I couldn't. They wouldn't give me any chance to do it."  
"Okay, before you say anything more, stop this "they said" and tell me who it was who told you that."  
Rixon sighed.  
"You're not going to believe me…"  
"I am. I promise" I said and suddenly, before I could even react, I hugged him. "I will believe everything you say from now on. Well, at least try."  
God I was confusing myself. One minute I loved Rixon and another I was pissed off at him. Why did love had to be so hard?  
"Lucifer did" Rixon suddenly said and put his arms around my waist. "The devil did. And some fucking angels that I hate."  
I opened my mouth to say something, but close it again. No Vee, I told myself. You promised you would believe him, that you would believe anything he says.  
"Okay…" I began saying. "Can't you just… Tell me everything. And start from the beginning."_

"So… This guy that wanted to kill Nora made it look like you did it, and that's why patch got pissed at you and sent you to hell?"  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
"And you can't get out of there?" I asked and looked over at him.  
"No. The only way I can see people that aren't in hell are through their dreams" Rixon explained.  
"So… You get into people's dreams and talk to them?" I asked, and got more and more interested and scared as the conversation went on.  
"Yeah. Although I can't be in people's dreams for too long. If Lucifer finds out that I'm here right now, he will kill me. No, forget that. He will do something much worse to me."  
"What can be worse than death?" I asked and automatically moved closer to Rixon, who put an arm around my shoulders.  
"There are a lot of things. I don't think you want to know."  
"But I want to" I said and looked up at him. When he looked away, I put my fingers under his chin and forced him to look at me. "Please Rixon. Tell me."  
Something painful and nervous appeared in his glance for a while, but then it was gone. His body stiffed and all emotions disappeared from his face.  
"Rixon… Please. Tell me."  
Rixon didn't answer at all, just sat there with his hard look on his face and looked down at the ground.  
"…Is it something he has done to you? Lucifer?"  
I almost didn't saw it, but just almost. Rixon nodded slightly and the painful thing in his glance appeared again.  
"Tell me…" I said and realized that this wouldn't work without some action. Time for some "Vee-_persuasion."  
I put my leg over so that I sat in his lap with each leg on one side and put my hands on his chest again.  
"Please Rixon… I want to know…" I mumbled as I caressed his chest.  
Rixon winced and his face slowly turned red. Perfect. It worked. I leaned closer to him and started to kiss his neck. I felt how Rixon started to breath faster and smiled. I lowered my hands down his chest until they were at the edge of his waist.  
"Please Rixon…"  
Suddenly, Rixon grabbed my hands and pressed his lips against mine . I was surprised, but I didn't pull back. This hadn't been a part of my plan, but it wasn't like I had anything against it. In fact, this was what I had longed for.  
Suddenly, Rixon pulled away and cupped my face between his fingers.  
"Ouch Rixon, what…?"  
"Have you ever been whipped only to five minutes later be beat down by ten guys who are not only a million times stronger than you, but have amazingly strong powers too? And then been so freaking burned that you can't walk, stand up, move or even talk for months?"  
I couldn't do anything but gasp as he talked. Oh my god… Had he really been through all that?  
"Oh my god Rixon, I… I didn't know. I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, it was pretty horrible. But nothing if you compare to the other times it has happened. Anyway, I need to go now. Lucifer will wake up any second, and I can't risk him finding out."  
"No! No Rixon, stay! Just for a while!" I said desperately . "Please!"  
"I can't Vee. I'm sorry, but I have to go now."  
"No Rixon, don't…!"  
_

I sat up in my bed and gasped. Fuck! Why the hell couldn't Rixon just listen to me! I sighed and looked over at the clock at my table. 06.00 Am. Great. I woke up early on a Saturday. Could this day get any worse?  
"Vee! Get down here, right now your freaking as hole!"  
It could. I sighed, pulled a large pink t-shirt over my head, a couple of short pants and walked down to the kitchen.  
Jeremy sat at the kitchen table and actually looked nervous.  
"What's up with you? Did someone die or what?"  
"Haha, really funny" Jeremy mumbled and sighed. "Nobody died, it's just… oh forget it, you wouldn't understand!"  
"Oh c'mon! That's just mean!" I said as I sat down beside him.  
"No it's not. It's smart of me not to tell you. And F.Y.I. your little boyfriend called."  
"I don't have a boyfriend and you know it" I said and gave him an angry glance.  
"Don't you?" Jeremy looked truly confused as he shrugged. "Well, I though Craig was your boyfriend but obviously…"  
"Craig called?"  
"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Jeremy asked.  
Oh fuck. I totally forgot! I promised Craig that I would go out with him!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii everyone! Thank u all so much for your comments! You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys like my story! :D And I deeply apologize for my suckish update, but I have been working a lot on another fan fiction so… But I won't stop writing this one! I will never stop! Or, maybe in the end but… yeah, you guys get it…  
**  
**Friagabi****:** Thank you so much for the comment! :D About your other comment; I'm not religious either. To be honest, I am a big time atheist. But I think angels/demons and that stuff are interesting. But your right, I should probably worn ppl about it/write something about it… Thank you anyways for that comment to, and I hope you'll continue reading my fan fic! :D

**ScarletBetty****:** Thank u so much! (: My update pretty much suck, But I will try to get better!

**FallenAngelLuver****:** Aaw thank u so much! :D Hahah, you might not like him now, but I think you will start to like him later on… ;)****

Anyway, I have a surprise for ya all! From this chapter "Sweetie, death is just a feeling" will not only be from Vee's POV, but from other characters as well! So, watch out, maybe I will write Rixon's POV or Craig's… ;) Enjoy!

**Vee**

"How the hell could I forget? Fuck me!"  
"Thanks but… No thanks. You're my sister, and it would be pretty disgusting." Jeremy said.  
"Gosh, sometimes you're really stupid Jer" I mumbled and started walking towards my room.  
"Thanks sis! Was just going to say the same about you!"  
I sighed and opened my wardrobe. Okay, I was going out with Craig, which meant that I had do dress kind of like he does. Which means like a ugly punk. Euw.  
I grabbed a black, long sleeved shirt and looked at it. No. I threw it away and picked up another shirt, this time a tight, deep pink t-shirt. No.  
And that's how it went with the next ten shirts. They were either to girly or to not me. Same thing with the pants and skirts.  
I sat down and sighed. Great, I was never going to find anything to wear! I had no awesome "Craig style" clothes at all. I really had to go out and buy…  
I suddenly stiffed. _Wait a minute. Why the fuck do I care about what Craig thinks of my outfit? I'm just going out with him because…_ Because?  
I had no answer to that. First, I thought I was going to go out with him just because I had nothing better to do, but it just felt… Wrong. Was I going out with him because I actually… Liked him?  
No. No, that couldn't be. I shook my head. I did not like Craig. I did not like that son of a bitch, who probably was obsessed with the devil. And besides, I was still in love with Rixon. _But you can never have him again Vee…_  
I shook my head. Of course I could! I just… Had to get him back from hell. That was all. And that couldn't be too hard, could it?  
Anyways, that was something I couldn't care about right now. Craig would be here any second, and I had to decide what I was going to wear.  
I stood up and tried to find something in the mess in my room. Just as I heard the door bell ring.

**Jeremy**

"Do not let anyone in!"  
"Sure sis" I said and couldn't keep myself from smiling as I went to open the door. She never said that I couldn't _open_ the door. She just told me not to let anyone in.  
So I opened the door and couldn't keep myself from lifting my eyebrows in surprise. The guy who stood in front of me was so not "Vee-style" as my dear sister would say. He was the opposite.  
With his long, black hair and his red Converse sneakers, his black skin jacket and all the pins… He actually looked a lot like me. Although, I was like ten million times hotter.  
"Hi" the guy said with a dark voice. "I'm Craig, you must be Jeremy."  
Craig… The name was kind of okay. It worked. But he had only passed one of the many tests. Oh, maybe I should explain. Every time Vee brings a guy to the house I just have to test him. I have to see if he has a good personality, a good sense of style, a awesome name and the most important; an awesome music style.  
I do these tests because I care about her. Even though I don't like to admit it or tell people that I do, I really care about her. I mean come on, she's my little sister. I _have_ to care about her and take care of her. Besides, she's not that horrible.  
"Yeah" I started to say as I looked at him. "So, you're my sister's boyfriend?" _  
_If this guy said _"No, but I will be soon"_ I would kick his balls. Hard.  
"Oh no, we're just good friends" Craig smiled. "Do you know if she's ready to go by the way?"  
"She will probably be ready any second" I shrugged.  
"Well… Can I come in until she's done?"  
"Nope" I said and gave Mr. Satanist a big smile.  
Craig looked at me with a confused glance.  
"Okay… But…"  
"She told me not to let anyone in. But… You seem okay, so I guess I can let you in."  
Craig smiled and followed me in to the kitchen.  
"So… You and Vee are in the same class?" I asked as I opened the refrigerator and looked around.  
"Yeah, we're in the same Bio, English and history class."  
"Interesting" I mumbled, totally not interested in whatever he was talking about.  
"Yeah. She's pretty smart your sis."  
"Yeah, really" I said and tried to figure out what was better to drink. Warm beer or a half drunken cold beer.  
"And beautiful. She's very pretty to. And kind."  
"Yeah, totally" I mumbled and decided to go with the half drunken cold beer. "So, ever dated a chick like Vee before?"  
"Like Vee?" Craig asked and seemed confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well you know, a kind of… bitchy girl."  
"Bitchy? Vee's not bitchy."  
I couldn't keep myself from laughing when I heard that. Vee? Not bitchy? Please. Sure, she's my sis but come on. She's pretty bitchy. But… He had passed the second test.  
"Right" I grinned. "Sure. Not bitchy at all. Anyways, you want a beer or anything?"  
"No thanks, I don't drink beer" he said and smiled.  
"Wow, you're like the wonder child my parents wished they had."  
Craig started to laugh.  
"That's the first time I've heard someone say that."  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything" I said and smiled. He had passed the alcohol test. Not bad.  
"Jer? Is Craig here yet?"  
I looked into the hall and opened my mouth in surprise. Holy fuck.

**Vee**

I really hoped the clothes weren't to not "Vee style". I looked down at my clothes. Bright red Converse shoes, skin pants, a bright red shirt and a skin jacket that had been hiding on my closet for… A couple of years. And black, smoky eyes with red lips. Gosh, I almost looked like a female version of Craig with this outfit. I looked up at myself in the mirror. Hopefully Craig would like this outfit.  
I titled my head to the side. Well, if he didn't, I was happy with that I liked it. It wasn't that bad actually. I could almost imagine myself going to school in this outfit.  
"Jer?" I shouted as I started to walk down the stairs. "Is Craig here yet?"**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiiiiiiiiiii everybody! I want to start by thanking you guys for all your comments! You have no idea how happy you make me! :D So thanks to all you guys! ***applauses*  
**Now to the serious business. I wrote the next chapter now! I know it has been a long time since I updated last BUT I have had so much to do! ): And I think that you all are going to LOVE this part! Or… At least **Craig lovers** out there ;) Some of you who think that Vee and Rix should be together are probably going to hate me after this chapter. But don't worry, Vee and Rix will be together again! Promise! Not forever though… Or Maybe? Anyway, enjoy!

**Vee**

I knew I looked different from what they were used to seeing me in, but come on… Did they really have to stare? Jer and Craig stood there in the kitchen, looking (more like staring) at me. Although Jeremy looked like he was about to laugh out loud, Craig looked like he… Well… It's hard to describe, but you know that look when a guy in a movie, like in Titanic, when Jack looks at Rose like she's the most beautiful girl in the world? Craig kind of looked at me like that now.  
"So… Are you ready to go?" I said to break the thick silence.  
Craig shook his head like someone had poured a bowl of water over his head and smiled.  
"Y-yeah, sure. Bye Jeremy!"  
I smiled and walked out of the house with Craig by my side, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I though.

It really wasn't that bad! To be honest, it wasn't bad at all! The night had gone by great, and I didn't even have to turn on my special "Vee-charm" to get him like I usually did.  
Craig was so easy to talk to, and it really felt like he listened to me when I was talking. He really didn't felt like one of those macho guys who pretended to listen to you when they actually didn't.  
So, a couple of hours later, we were back at my house, laughing at some joke he just had told… Right when my phone rang.  
I picked it up to look who it was. Nora.  
"Who is it?"  
"Nora" I said and sighed.  
"So… Aren't you going to answer?"  
"No way, I hate her" I mumbled and looked down at the phone with a mad glance, kind of trying to make it shut up through mind control. "Or… I'm mad at her."  
"What has she done?"  
I Stiffed. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about it again. Rip up old wounds, just when I had began to heal.  
"She just… She knows why Rixon suddenly disappeared, and she won't tell me."  
"Oh" Craig said and looked down as if he didn't know what to say. "Well… Maybe you could try to talk to her anyway? You know, maybe if you talk to her, she will tell you."  
I sighed.  
"Probably. But I don't want to talk to her now. I'll just… Call her later. Besides, it's not really fair to you if I talk to her now."  
"Aw, your just to kind" Craig said and grinned. "But it's okay. I got to go now anyway."  
"Oh" I said, surprised and actually a bit disappointed. "Well, I'll… Guess I'll see you in school at Monday."  
"Yeah, see you then" Craig said and walked away with a smile.  
But before I could turn away, Craig's voice was heard again.  
"Oh right, there's something I forgot."  
I looked at him, confused, but he just kept walking towards me before he stood in front of me. And before I could even get what was happening… he kissed me.  
I had kissed many guys in my life, but damn, that kiss must have been the best ever. I couldn't believe that I had actually disliked this guy!  
When Craig slowly pulled away I felt how a sad feeling started to grew inside me. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I wanted him to be with me. Now, and the next day. And the day after that. And… Well, you get the point.  
"See you at Monday" Craig grinned as he turned to walk away.  
Instead of following him, I just stood there like hypnotized and watched him go away. God, that was seriously the best kiss I had ever had.

After something that seemed like a million years I walked back into the house and up to my room, ignoring Jeremy and his stupid questions. I closed the door and leaned back to the wall. Everything today has just been so… Amazing. I had been so happy, and it was all because of Craig. God, I hadn't been this happy for long, just because of… Rixon.  
The name hit me like a punch in the stomach and I immediately started to feel ill. Rixon. He was the one I was suppose to kiss, not Craig. He was the one I was supposed to be with, every day. He was the one I was supposed to love. So why didn't I feel that need anymore?  
_No_, I told myself. _You don't feel that need when your with Craig. Otherwise, you do. That's why you have been so miserable these last couple of weeks. _  
But what did that mean? Did it mean that I loved Craig AND Rixon? But that's impossible… I couldn't love two guys at the same time, right? Or could I…?  
_Maybe it would feel better if I talked to Rixon_, I though and decided to try to. I closed my eyes, relaxed and let all the thoughts go away.

_This time I wasn't at the beach. No, this time I was in some small village. Or, that's at least where I thought I was. It looked like a small village in 16 century Europe. It really looked like it could be somewhere in Romania. I looked around, confused because of all the unknown faces that I had never seen before. Every little single person looked… Angry. Or scared. A group of people stood together and looked like they were talking about something serious.  
"Vee…"  
A voice was heard and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Being as stupid as I am and not thinking, I shrieked and did the only thing that was right. Bitch slaped the person standing with his hand on my shoulder.  
"Ouch! Vee, I know your mad at me for not telling you about the whole angel thing, but you didn't have to hit me!"  
"Rixon!" I said, happy to see him, and threw my arms around him. "I missed you! But where the hell are we? And why are we here?"  
"To answer your first question:_ _were in Romania and to answer your second question… Well, there's something I have to tell you and I thought it would be appropriate to tell you the news here."  
"Hold on a second, why in Romania?" I asked, clearly confused.  
Rixon raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a surprised glance.  
"You really haven't figured it out yet?"  
"No, I guess I haven't" I said slowly and got even more confused. "I don't get it. Romania, a couple of hundred years back, upset people…"  
Suddenly, I shut up. Something that happened in Romania a couple of hundred years ago… Something that upset people…  
"I don't get it" I said.  
Rixon sighed.  
"Come on Vee. Think. Romania. Someone that people hated during the 13__th__ century…"  
"Dracula?" I said carefully, not wanting to look like a moron if I was wrong.  
"Yes! You got it! You're so smart" Rixon said sarcastically and clapped his hand. "But yes, that's what I meant."  
"But I still don't get it. What does Dracula have to do with me?"  
Suddenly, Rixon looked all serious again.  
"You spent the day with Craig today right? Well, maybe you should know that your little almost boyfriend Craig is a vampire and works for our good friend Dracula."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! First I want to thank you all for your comments, seriously, you don't know how happy you make me with them!  
But enough of that! Heheh… So… In this next part a character that we all know shows up! :D Wonder who that can be ey… ;) Well, read if you wanna know! (You CAN review 2 (a)). **

_This time, my first reaction wasn't laughing. The first thing I did was to shake my head.  
"No. No, that's impossible. It can't be."  
"It's true Vee, I promise" Rixon said. "You really think that I would lie to you? He's a vampire, and a bad one."  
"It can't be true. I mean, Craig can go outside in the day light. Vampires can't do that."  
"That's the one thing I've been wondering to. I have no idea how he can do that" He answered and sounded truly confused. "But it is true. Please Vee, you got to believe me."  
"I don't know…" I said, torn apart between my options.  
I could try to believe him, and stay away from Craig who was, according to Rixon, dangerous. And a vampire.  
Or I could just go with not believing Rixon and stay with Craig. But how safe was that? I mean, what if Craig really was dangerous? What if he really was a vampire?  
No. No, Craig couldn't be a vampire. It couldn't be true. There weren't any things pointing at that.  
"I can't" I said slowly and shook my head. "I'm sorry Rixon, but I… I just can't."  
I expected that Rixon would get mad and yell out something like "how can you not believe me? I thought you loved me!" or something but that. But he didn't. At first, he did look like he wanted to say something, but after a moment, he closed his mouth and sighed.  
"Fine. You don't have to believe me, but when that piece of as hurts you, don't come back to me complaining."  
"Rixon, Craig would never…"  
Suddenly, an annoying sound was heard. It sounded like a scream or something, but at the same time like a beautiful song. The sound grew stronger and suddenly…_

…I was awake and lying in my comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and looked around, but Rixon wasn't there. Damn it.  
But I still heard the sound. I sat up in my bed and looked around in my room again. My phone! It was my fucking phone ringing! And the song? Some stupid song named _Tears don't fall_ that Jeremy had sent to my phone. Stupid Jeremy.  
I picked it up and as fast as I saw who was calling, I was tempted to throw my phone in the wall. But I didn't. I answered it instead. Goodie Vee!  
"What do you want Nora?"  
"Hi Vee" Nora answered and sounded like she really tried to be happy. "I just… Called to check how you're doing."  
_How I was doing? _What was I going to say? _Well Nora, I'm doing great! You know, I recently found out what actually happened to Rixon and I just found out that my almost boyfriend is a vampire! Well, enough about me, how are you doing?_ _  
_No. I couldn't say that. Even though I was really tempted to say that.  
"I'm fine" I said instead. "How are you?"  
"Oh, good. That's… Great. I'm fine. I just… I miss you Vee."  
When she dropped that bomb, it really hit me. God, I had been so byssi being mad that I hadn't realized how much I really missed my best friend! I missed going shopping with Nora, going to the beach with Nora, having awesome sleep over's with Nora, doing everything with Nora!  
"I miss you too" I mumbled and even though I couldn't see her, I knew that she was smiling.  
A silence appeared, but it wasn't a bad silence. It was a nice silence.  
"So… I'm kind of free all day long. You wanna… I don't know, like… Meet up and do something?" I eventually asked.  
"Yeah sure" Nora said and sounded much happier. "You wanna meet up at Enzo's Bistro?"  
"Yeah sure" I said, probably sounding as happy as Nora. Partly because I wanted to see Nora again, but also because Enzo's Bistro had like the best iced mochas ever. "I'll be there in thirty. See you!"  
"Bye" Nora said and hang up.  
I stood up and felt _a lot_ betterthan I had felt for weeks. And I wasn't that mad at Nora anymore. Sure, I still had questions and I was still suspicious, but that was something I didn't want to think about for the past hours. For the next hours, there was only me, Nora and those awesome iced mochas.

Thirty minutes later I parked right outside Enzo's Bistro and stepped out of the neon. Gosh, I really needed a new car. My neon was great, but the stupid car shit always stopped by itself. Stupid car!  
But that wasn't going to bring me down now. Nothing was going to bring me down now that I had my best friend back!  
I stepped inside Enzo's and looked around. Nora wasn't there yet. Not a surprise. Because of the fact that she lives in the middle of nowhere she has a real hard time getting into the city. Especially since she doesn't have her own car, like I have.  
I sat down at a table, our table, and looked around again. There weren't a lot of people there. One old, weird looking woman was sitting next to the door (like she wanted to freak everyone out or what?) and then there was a man who was sitting in a corner, writing on his laptop. Starbucks would be such a better place for him.  
Suddenly, the door opened and I turned my head to the door, hoping it would be Nora. But it wasn't. I sighed. Great, it was just some dark, young, kind of rocker guy looking all messed up. He had on a shirt with a hood so you couldn't really see his face. But you could still see (not to mention smell!) that the guy needed a shower and was all messed up inside.  
I sighed and looked down at my nails. They were totally more interesting that the stupid guy. Especially since they were pink, and his clothes were all black and boring. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.  
"A large coffee please. Oh, wait, make that two."  
I stiffed. Oh god, I knew that voice! I had heard it before! But… Gosh, where had I heard it?  
I looked up again, and this time the guys hood was pulled down so you could see his face. My eyes went big time open and so did my mouth.  
"Scott?" I said (unfortunately, out loud).  
The guy, Scott?, turned and looked at me. He seemed as surprise as I was.  
"Vee?"  
Oh my god. Scottie the hottie was back! 

_

**I know, short part ): But still! What do you think of this? Scottie the hottie is back! Yeey! Or Nooooooo? What do you think? Please review all you little cutie guys/girls out there!**


	10. Chapter 10

And I'm back! I know you guys want a new chapter, so here's another one! ;) Sry that I didn't posted it earlier today but I found out that J.R. Wards third part in "the fallen angel" series is coming out soon! So I kind of freak out… Which I will do this Sunday when we will find out how the cover of book three "silence" will look! Anyways, I gotta warn you for a couple of stuff before you start reading:

**First of all;** There is going to be a lot of religious things in the next chapters. So if you don't like religious stuff… Well, I hope that you will continue reading my fic, but it will be stuff about angels, hell, the devil and things like that just so you know.

**Second;** Flashbacks the ones wrote with _this _style, are all from Craig's past. Just so you now.

Now you can start read! Enjoy!

"Hi" was the first thing to come out of my mouth.  
"Hi" Scott answered and sounded really nervous. "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I'm... Meeting up with a friend" I said. Normally, I would laugh at him, but the guy looked so nervous that I almost got scared. "How about you? Why are you here?"  
"I'm... Also meeting up with a friend" Scott answered and sat down at the chair opposite to me. I really had to tell myself ( a lot of times!) not to say anything about his disgusting, dirty look.  
"No, I mean... What are you doing here, here? Back in town you know."  
Scott sighed and suddenly looked even more nervous. What the fuck was wrong with him? Something must have happened, something serious. I mean, come on, who would walk around in dirty and old clothes just like that, looking like he had committed a crime or something? No one.  
Scott ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He looked even more nervous now. And a bit scared.  
"Look, Vee... There's something I have to tell you..."  
"Hi Scott!"  
A voice was suddenly heard and we both looked at the door. Oh fuck. I stiffed. Craig stood at the door, looking as hot as usual of course. After what Rixon had told me, I though that I wouldn't be that... Well, scared to see him again. But I was. I was so fucking scared.  
"Hi Craig" Scott said after a while and looked from Craig over to me, clearly confused. A silence appeared, then Scott continued, this time with a much lower voice. "Did you bring it?"  
Craig sat down beside me and looked at me before he answered.  
"Yeah, I brought it. But... I can't show it to you right now. People would notice it, and think that we're weirdoes. And probably crazy."  
"You brought what?" I asked before I even though about it.  
Both Craig and Scott went silent and looked at me. Oh crap. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Mostly because I couldn't decide if they looked mad, scared, nervous or just... Like they thought I couldn't handle it.  
At last, Craig answered. Well, he didn't answered my question, but he at least said something.  
"Vee, can we go and talk... Alone?"  
I looked over at Scott, who just shrugged and then looked back at Craig.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Not that I wanted to talk to him. Finding out Craig was a vampire made me really scared. What if he bit me? I mean, what if he was thirsty and did it? I shuddered. I didn't even wanted to think about it. His mouth against my neck, his teeth, my blood in his mouth, running through his veins...  
"So you found out, didn't you?"  
I looked up and noticed that I hadn't realized until now that we were outside, in a alley. It wasn't really a nice place to be at, but no one could see us there, and I guessed that that was what Craig wanted. _So that he can kill you and drink from you without getting noticed. __  
_"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, trying not to looking scared.  
"Oh, stop it Vee!" Craig said, a little more angry this time. "I know that you know about it. I know that you know my secret."  
Oh fuck. There was no backing out now. Craig knew that I knew about that he was a vampire (and that there were a lot more in the world probably).  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I mumbled and looked down. I couldn't bare myself to look up at him. For every second that went, he looked more and more like a monster to me.  
"What do you think?" Craig hissed. "Would you really believe me if I told you that I was a vampire? Huh? Are you sure that you wouldn't laugh at me or something like that?"  
"I..." I started, but then stopped myself. As scary as he was, and as much as I was afraid, he was right. I wouldn't believe him. Just like I hadn't believed Rixon at first. "Fine. I wouldn't believe you. Your right about that. But... Still. It is a pretty serious thing."  
"So you can forgive your ex for not telling you about him being a angel, but you can't forgive me for not telling you that I'm a vampire?"  
I stiffed and looked up at him, mad as hell. How dared he mention Rixon?  
"You listen now, you stupid fool. You might me my... boyfriend or whatever you want to call me, but I have known Rixon longer then I have known you. And it's kind of easier to forgive someone you have known for a while. And someone who won't suck your blood and kill you."  
For every word that came out of my mouth, Craig looked even angrier. But that wasn't the thing that scared me. No, it was his eyes. His normally brown eyes became red, all red, like blood.  
For a while he just stood there, silent. Then...

_Flashback _

_He was walking around in the room, nervous, like he had been every day for the last three months. The archangels were going to give him a punishment, he knew that. He just wanted to go into the room and get his punishment. Get it over with. __  
__He hadn't meant to that to her. He really hadn't. He just… They had kissed and then… The whole world had just gone away and suddenly it had just been her beautiful, white neck and her blood… That blood… God, he disgusted himself! __  
__He hated himself for what he had done. Killing the one he loved… How could he? That was the worst thing anybody could to. __  
__"Antonio? Are you alright?" __  
__ He turned around and saw his sister, who looked as beautiful as always. She still had that scared glance, but he couldn't blame her. He would be scared as well if he found out that his sister had killed a bunch of people, including her love, just like that. __  
__"I'm fine" he said, trying to smile. "How are you sister?"__  
__"I'm fine" his sister said and forced her small mouth into a small smile. __  
__He knew that she lied, but he didn't say anything. They had enough problems already. He was going to get his punishment and probably get killed. Or something worse. __  
__He nodded and then his sister started talking. __  
__"There's still time Antonio. You know that. And you know that the other ones can help you! They can get you away from here, to some other place that's safe for you. That's good for you."__  
__"But what kind of life would that be my dear sister? Living a life, always on the run, hiding from not only the sun, but from the man almost as powerful as God. I'm sorry sister, but I have to do this. I have to take what I deserve."__  
__His sister didn't say anything, just looked down and nodded. __  
__"Okay. If you say so… I'll guess I have to let you. There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, right?"__  
__"No, there isn't. I'm sorry sister."__  
__His sister smiled towards him, a sad smile. __  
__"It's okay Antonio. You fought for what you believed what's right, and even if you failed… I'm proud of you. And I'm proud of being able to call you my brother."__  
__With those words, his sister left the room, leaving a defecated and sad Antonio alone in the room. He sighed and looked out through the window. It was late, and the sun was just about to come up. In one hour, he would probably be out there in the sun, burning to death. With the seven archangels behind him, laughing at his death. __  
__The thought of it made him even madder and before he could start thinking clearly, he hit the table. The table broke, and so did all the things on it to. Everything but a picture. He slowly sat down on his knees and picked it up. There she was. Beautiful as always. Smiling, towards him. The long hair was put up, except a couple of curls that hanged down in her face. But still, she looked beautiful. __  
__That white skin, the dark hair that she never cut, that body… Oh god, seeing the picture only made him though about all the times they had spent together and how they had enjoyed each other, both physically and mentally. Gosh, he had loved her. He had loved everything about her and yet, he was the one who had done this to her. He was the worst man ever. __  
__"Mr. Camelot is ready to pronounce your fate now sire." __  
__He turned his head and stood up. He nodded, and walked out of the room, ready to see what his destiny was. ___

_"I would never, ever drink from you Vee. You might think that I would, but I could never do that. If a vampire starts to drink from someone, the vampire can, often, not control himself. It often ends up with the vampire killing the person his drinking from. I would never risk your life just to get blood. I would… you don't realize how much I love you Vee. I would do anything to you, I would kill for you, I would die for you." Craig took my hand in his, and now, I didn't felt scared anymore. Now I just felt… Safe. "I love you Vee. More than anything. You can't imagine how much I love you."_  
I looked into his eyes, and saw no anger anymore. His eyes had returned to his normal color now and he just looked… Sad.  
I stood up on my toes, put my hands around his neck… And kissed him. Craig kissed back and suddenly, all the fear was gone. The happiness had replaced all the fear.  
"Actually" I started when I pulled away. "I think I do. Cause I love you too. More than anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Bad update again I know. But here's another chapter for you guys! This whole chapter is from Scotts perspective, so I don't know if you are going to like it or not. Oh, and I have to warn you…**

IF YOU DON'T LIKE RELIGIOUS STUFF ABOUT ANGELS OR IF YOU THINKS IT'S ANNOYING… WELL, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER THEN. IT'S GOING TO BE A LOT ABOUT ARCHANGELS, ANGELS ETC.

I don't know if everything that I wrote is true (like the name of the archangels) but if it isn't… You are welcome to come and complain :D Now, enjoy the chapter!

**Scott**

Where the fuck had they gone? For god's sake, they (well at least Craig) knew that we had to talk, _right now_. I hadn't come all the way to this stupid town again just because. To be honest, if I hadn't had to deal with this, I wouldn't have come back at all.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
I looked up at Nora, who now sat where we Vee had been sitting. She had came into the café just a couple of minutes after Vee and Craig had headed out. Or, more specifically, after Craig almost had dragged Vee out.  
"Nothing" I said quickly. "Or, nothing special. Nothing worth talking about."  
"Really?" Nora asked, and it was clear that she didn't believe me.  
But luckily, just at that moment, Craig and Vee walked through the door. They didn't look so mad, even though their faces were all red, just… Exhausted.  
"Did everything go well?" I asked and gave Craig a glance.  
"Yeah" he answered and gave me a tired smile. "Everything went… Okay."  
I looked over at Vee to see if Craig was really telling the truth (He lies sometimes. Or, no, that's not true. He lies all the time. Well, almost all the time). But it looked like she agreed with him. Well heck, this was going better than I had expected.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked and looked at Nora, Vee and Craig. "Are we going to tell them about the plan?"  
"What plan?" Vee asked, clearly confused.  
Craig suddenly looked uncomfortable and sighed.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean…" he started and looked over at Vee. "…Oh what the heck, she already knows what I am, she can handle the plan to!"  
Vee smiled and seemed really happy by his decision, while Nora looked down with a disappointed glance. I understood what she thought about. When she first had found out what Patch was, he hadn't told her the whole story. That was exactly what Craig wanted to do; Tell Vee the whole story, so that she wouldn't be disappointed when he told her about it later. He didn't want to hurt her. And Nora thought that Patch wanted to hurt her. Gosh, if she just knew the whole story.  
"Okay" I suddenly said and looked over at Craig. "You want to tell them or should I?"  
"I can" Craig said, hesitating. "But… I don't know where to start" he said and sighed.  
"Is there a lot to tell?"  
I grinned and Craig couldn't keep a smile away.  
"Kind of" I said and took a deep breath. "Okay, you both know now that angels and vampires exist. What you also have to learn about are Nephilims."  
"What's that?"  
"I was just going to explain that" I said and gave Vee an angry glance. "Nephilims are children to fallen angels and humans. If a fallen angel makes a human pregnant, the human gives birth to a Nephilim. And… That's what I am."  
"So… Nephilims are kind of half angels?" Vee asked, trying to look like she got it.  
"Well, I guess you could call us that. Or, yeah, do call us that. That will make things a lot easier. Anyway, you have probably heard about that the fallen angels are all bad and that the archangels are the good ones, who's going to lead us all to good and blah blah blah… All of that is bullshit. Everyone just makes them look good. It's the same thing with vampires. Everyone says that they are mean and evil, but there are a lot of fallen angels and vampires that are kinder and better then archangels or other angels."  
"What's so special about the archangels?" Nora asked, looking really interested.  
"Well, they are kind of the leading angels. They are the ones who can heal, help, make things better. There are four archangels. Michael, who's the most powerful archangel and stands for truth, fair and safety in life. Gabriel, who stands for happiness and order. Uriel, who stands for peace and hope. And last; Raphael, who stands for healing. He's the only one who can heal any scar or wound."  
"Wait a minute" Vee interrupted. "Do they actually exist these angels?"  
"Of course they do" I answered and then continued. "It's kind of the same with vampires actually, although I don't know a lot about that. Isn't there kind of a council who are like… Almost as powerful as your leader?"  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Only that vampires can't heal and do magic stuff like angels can. But yes, we have a council, with the most powerful vampires in the world. They are kind of like royalties."  
"Are they dangerous?"  
"Well… They can be" Craig said and looked over at Nora. "But that's only if you don't do what they tell you to do, and if you don't listen to our master."  
"Dracula?" Vee guessed and suddenly, she looked angry and annoyed.  
"Yeah" Craig answered slowly. "Dracula. Even though he lives in Romania, the guy still knows where every vampire on this earth is. I don't know how, but he does."  
"What vampires are in the council?" Nora asked.  
"Unlike the archangels. The vampires are seven. And there are girls in the council to. Their names are; Vlatko, Radislav, Adrian, Marcel, Vladislav, Iosif and Maya."  
"Odd names" Vee said and looked confused. "Isn't anyone American?"  
"No, not really. Most vampires are from countries like Romania, Bulgaria, Poland, Ukraine and Russia" Craig explained.  
"Like you" I said and stiffed when I saw the look on Vee's face. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
"Are you from any of those countries?" Vee asked, clearly confused. "But your name… You have an American name, no accent and… Craig, is there something you haven't told me?" She asked, and sounded like a kinder garden teacher, being disappointed at one of her students.  
Craig looked down and looked like he wanted to get out of there. I could understand him. I mean, who wants to tell their girlfriend that they have a stolen identity and that they have been lying about their name and age through their whole relationship?  
"Ehm… Kind of." He started and sighed when he saw the look on Vee's face. He sighed and started telling. "Okay, I'm going to tell you the whole truth about me now just because you want to, so don't get angry. My real name isn't Craig, and it's not my middle name either. My real name is Antonio Jovan Ilevski and I'm half Russian and half Italian. Oh, and my real age is 254 years."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was suppose to but I didn't have time. But now I'm back with a long chapter! Before you read it I want to warn you guys again: this is going to be more and more about angels, demons and that kind of stuff so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
And there are going to be two new awesome characters if I may say it myself! ;) Take a look and read… Enjoy!**

**Craig/Antonio**

Craig, you're a fucking idiot! Was the first thought that went through my mind after I had told her everything.  
Great, now she knew that I had been lying about my name to! I usually hate liars and believe me, I usually never lie to anyone! But this… I mean come on, I couldn't risk telling her when I knew there would be a possibility that she told someone else about it. And if she would… I would be in deep shit.  
Besides, if I had told her my real name earlier, my master would punish me. And believe me, it's not something light like a bitch slap that you recover from. No, the punishments you get from him… They're seriously to terrible to talk about. Well, not that I wasn't in deep shit now. I was, and soon, I would have to deal with my punishment. Very soon.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before" I started slowly. "But… I just…"  
"What? You couldn't?" She said, looking at me, clearly pretty angry.  
"No, I couldn't, cause…"  
Didn't she understand that I could get killed if I told her anything without being careful?  
"So you can't tell me anything?"  
"It's not like that, I just…"  
"I knew it. I knew you didn't trust me. I knew…"  
"Oh shut the fuck up Vee!" I screamed, slamming my palms against the table, trying to keep myself under control, but not succeeding at all. "You don't even know the half of it. Okay? Don't you think I have a really good reason not to tell you? Well, I have. You see, if I would have told you everything from the beginning, I would have been killed or something worse would have happened to me. If we reveal a lot of stuff about us to humans, we get punished. And I promise you, those punishment aren't anything that you recover from, no, you have that memory of a punishment in your head forever. You never forget it. And the scars and wounds on your body just reminds you of it. Do you really think that I love waking up every day in my bed, seeing the wounds and scars? Every time when I wake up and look myself in the mirror I see the huge, ugly scar I have on my chest. You think I enjoy that? You think I love seeing my scar? And not just that one, but all the others? Seriously Vee, believe me, if I could, I would tell you, but I can't. And I hope you get why now."  
For a while, everyone was quite. No one said anything. Nora and Scott looked really uncomfortable, like they didn't wanted to be there and Vee just looked… Ashamed.  
Gosh seriously, I couldn't take this anymore. I just felt so torn apart between everything. I needed some time to think. Alone.  
I rose and walked out of the café quickly. The fresh air hit me when I got out and it had never felt so good. Or, well, accept that one time when… No. No, I shouldn't think back at that time. If I do, I'm going to hate myself even more then I do now. And feel ashamed. Not to mention to feel like a coward…  
"No, no, no, that's just rubbish!"  
"Atrocious I'll tell you, atrocious!"  
"Take it back, there is no chance that we are going to buy that nonsense!"  
I couldn't resist looking up when I heard the voices, and when I did I felt chock hitting me. Just a few meters in front of me, two pretty much copies were standing in front of a clothing store. They were both men, young, looking like they were around 18 years old, but I knew better.  
Beside them, a terrified small woman stood, who looked like she worked in the store.  
"B-but sir, I…"  
"I said, take it back! I would never buy that hideous worthless blazer!" One of them said and took of his sunglasses. Yepp, he still had those dark, small eyes.  
The woman nodded and practically ran into the store.  
"Oh my twin, if people only could understand us!" The man who had talked to the woman said, and sighed. He looked down at his golden Gucci watch and sighed. "I am sorry to say this twin, but we have to go now if we do not want to be late."  
"Yes, sadly we have to do that twin" the other one said and ran a hand through his styled long, light blonde hair. "But first; I want to say hi to a person."  
"And who might that be twin?"  
"Our dear young friend: Antonio Jovan Ilevski."  
Both of them turned their glances at me, and I couldn't keep a smile away. I had really missed my dear friends from Poland.

**Vee**

"Why doesn't he answer? I have called him like a thousand times and he still doesn't answers!"  
"Well, maybe he's still angry or upset. If he is, it's not that weird that he's not answering."  
I sighed and sat down at my bed.  
"I know, but… I really want to talk to him. Apologize. Explain everything and… Try to get all of this that doesn't make any sense to me."  
Nora smiled and sat down beside me.  
"I know it's hard to understand and that it doesn't make any sense, but… Eventually, you will understand and you will be thankful that he actually told you."  
"Thanks Nora" I said and smiled at her. "I'm really glad were friends again babe. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too" Nora said and hugged me. "And let's never fight again."  
"Yeah, I'm really not into this fighting thing" I said and couldn't keep a smile away.  
"Vee! Where do you keep your ketchup?" Scott screamed from the kitchen.  
"In the refrigerator of course!" I answered and sighed. I knew that we needed to keep Scott with us, but I'm not going to lie: he was pretty annoying.  
Scott walked up and into my room with a sandwich in his hands. Yuck, he should have showered before he ate.  
"You guys have really great stuff in your kitchen" he said and sat down at the chair. He looked around in my room and looked like he really didn't like it. Well, not that it was such a surprise. He looked like a guy who was into the yucky so called "punk" style – Just like my brother.  
"Why is everything in your room pink? It's kind of scary you know" Scott said and took a bet of his sandwich. "And what's up with the teddy bear? Teddy bears are wicked. And not in a good way."  
"Just like you or what?" I asked.  
"Vee, Scott, stop fighting!" Nora said and sounded just like my mum when she yelled at me and Jeremy. "We need to stay friends here okay? I don't want something or someone to come between us."  
"Fine" I sighed and looked over at Scott. "I'm sorry I called you wicked."  
"And I'm sorry I ditched your room. It's actually kind of… Em… You know… Eh…"  
"It's okay, you don't have to say it's cool" I said and looked at him. "Have you heard anything from Craig? Or… Antonio?"  
I still couldn't get that his real name was Antonio. I couldn't make it fit his image or personality or look or anything! It just didn't seem… Right. He looked so American. Not… Italian, or Russian at all. Or well, maybe if he put on a fur coat and cap and became even more pale and looked serious all the time he might look a little Russian.  
"Yapp" Scott said and finished his sandwich. "Called him earlier. He's met up with Andrzej and Konrad."  
"With who?" I asked, confused by the unusual names.  
"Andrzej and Konrad. Two of his old friends from Poland. Twins actually. Pretty funny guys, great for gossip and that kind of stuff but for keeping secrets… Not so. Unless it is about keeping something from the archangels. They really rock at it. That's what they are going to do now."  
"Are they… Nephilims? Or vampires?" Nora asked.  
"Angels actually" Scott said. "Once; really powerful angels. Well, they still are, but not as powerful as they have been."  
"Aha" I said and at least tried to look like I understood something. "So… What are they doing here?"  
"Well" Scott began and smiled. "They are going to help us with a little… Mission."  
"Mission?"  
"Yes" Scott answered. "A mission where we will have to keep Craig out of danger and take down a person who right now wants ever good angel dead."  
"Who is that?" Nora asked.  
Scott looked at the both of us, first Nora, then me.  
"I don't think you're going to like this" he started. "But it's Rixon. He wants to kill every single good angel. Especially the archangels. And it's Lucifer he's working for. With other words, the devil."


	13. Chapter 13

**Woho, back with another chapter! This is even longer than the other ones, and we get to meet some new charachters! Hope you enjoy it! :D **

**Vee**

"What? Are you out of your freaking mind? Rixon is NOT a killer! He wouldn't kill anyone, he's a nice guy!"  
"Well, that's maybe what he has told you but that's not what he's really like" Scott said and looked at me. "He is a murderer Vee. I'm sorry to say it, but it is true."  
"You only say that because he shot you!" I snapped. "Do you know anything else he has done to someone?"  
"Well, if we don't look at that part when he shoot me a couple of times; Yes, I actually do. And Nora does to."  
I glanced over at Nora, who hadn't said anything in a while. And she didn't now either. She just sat and looked down at her shoes, with her curly brown-red hair covering her face.  
"Nora… has he done something to you?" I asked and looked at her.  
Nora still didn't answered and I sighed.  
"Okay… maybe he is… Maybe he isn't as good as I thought he was."  
"He isn't" Scott said and looked towards the door when a loud noise was heard. "And I think that our dear friends are here now."  
Scott stood up and walked down the stairs with Nora right behind him.  
"Nora…" I started, but she was already downstairs.  
I sighed and shook my head. She wasn't going to talk about it. That was clear. So I could just follow them downstairs and meet… Whatever guests we had.  
"Darling, this house is tremendous!"  
"Magnificent I'll tell you, magnificent!"  
I stay at the end of the stairs and look down at the two identical men, standing in the kitchen.  
They are really identical, must be twins. They even have the same clothes on! The only difference is that one of them has a red blazer on, while the other one is red and black.  
Otherwise, they're like copies. Both of them have dark blond, stylish hair, blazers and black pants on and brown small eyes. They really looked like real business men, accept the fact that their blazers were almost all in glitter. Not to mention their watch, which by the way, looked really expensive. Heck, both of them looked expensive! But they weren't ugly or anything like that. They actually looked pretty good.  
Both of the men turned their heads towards me and smiled.  
"Ah, good, she is here now as well."  
"How lovely to meet you Madame."  
"Hi" I said and walked down to the men, Scott and Nora."What's going on?"  
Scott nodded towards the two men who looked around like they were totally impressed by our house.  
"These two men are Craig's dear friends that I told you about; Andrzej and Konrad."  
The one named Andrzej (I think) turned his glance towards me again and gave me a beautiful smile.  
"I must say, Miss, you really have a marvelous house."  
"I agree. Though I would probably put some more paintings up. Something like Da Vinci or Picasso."  
"Oh Konrad, will you just stop with that? Picasso was not that good of a painter as you always say that he was" Andrzej said and sighed. And may I remind you that he is dead now, which means that you don't have to act like you like his paintings or him."  
"Wait a minute, did you guys knew Picasso?" I asked, totally impressed by that fact.  
Both Konrad and Andrzej turn to me and Andrzej smiles.  
"Of course we knew him Miss. And we also knew Shakespeare, though he was not that fantastic as everyone claims him to be, and…"  
"Can we please get started before Andrzej counts up more people he has known over the years?" Scott interrupt and sighed, clearly annoyed.  
"Well of course we can, I don't think any of us want to hear some more of Andrzejs boring stories" Konrad said and continued when Andrzej gave him an angry glance. "We have received messages from our dear friends in Europe, Asia and south America."  
"And some from North America as well."  
"And all of them have agreed on helping us with our plan" Konrad continued with a smile. "So, right now we have about thirty people who want to help us."  
"That's great!" I said and smiled. "So… Who are all these people? And when are they coming?"  
"Well, I talked to Anastasia and Vladimir and they said that they are going to be here tomorrow. I know that Mary, Collin and Nigel are going to be here as well."  
"Nigel and Collin are coming?" Scott said, gasping in chock.  
"Who are Nigel and Collin?" I asked.  
"Collin is Raphael's son and Nigel is a powerful angel who's about to become an archangel. Well, that is if the archangels vote for him of course…"  
"Oh they won't do that twin, Nigel is to boring" Andrzej interrupt.  
"But what archangel is not twin? Besides, Nigel is really, I mean really, hot."  
Wow, that was the first time I had heard Konrad talking like he was from _this_ century, not from any other.  
"Oh, I know twin" Andrzej sighed happily. "He is so beautiful with his gorgeous face, his muscles, his whole body and…"  
"Okay, I don't think that we want to hear more about that Andrzej. Not all of us play for your team" Scott interrupt.  
"Fine" Andrzej said. "But believe me, you will hear a lot more of this when I get it on with Nigel."  
"I hope I don't" Scott mumbled. "Any way, is there anything more we can do now? Pick someone up, call someone else?"  
"No" Konrad answered. "We already called everyone and found out when they will get here so there isn't anything to do but wait." 

And that's exactly what we did. We waited. Which was pretty boring. Even though we only had to wait twenty four hours, it was pretty boring. And it felt weird. Everyone stayed in my house and slept there as well (Not in my bed of course!). But we were at least lucky that my parents were out of town and that Jeremy was over at a friend's house. Though I didn't know what I was going to tell him when he got back and saw all the people.  
But eventually, our first guest arrived. Me, Andrzej, Nora and Konrad were playing twister when Scott suddenly came back into the living room.  
"Anastasia and Vladimir are here now!"  
Funny enough, all three of us (Me, Andrzej and Nora) fell on each other in surprise.  
"Auch! Vee, can you please move your foot?"  
"Not before Nora removes her hand that holds my foot!"  
"But I can't, it's stuck!"  
Scott sighed and shook his head.  
"You know, maybe you should get up from there before Anastasia and Vladimir sees you guys like that. I swear to god, they will think that all this is a joke and head straight back to Belarus."  
"Are they from Belarus?" I asked, moving away my foot from Andrzej when Nora removed her hand.  
"Yes, and I don't think that they will appreciate that you guys play around."  
"I don't see anything wrong with that" Andrzej said.  
"Me neither" Nora said and smiled.  
Scott just sighed and shook his head.  
"You guys are so... Childish."  
"Am not!" Me and Andrzej said at the same time.  
"Yes you are."  
"No we're not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No were not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No we…."  
"Excuse me, are we interrupting?"  
Everyone turned their heads towards the door into the living room. I almost gasped in wonder. The woman who had talked did not only had a beautiful voice, but she herself was beautiful. Her straight, long, chocolate brown hair fit her pale skin perfectly, not to mention her gray, wonderful eyes. And her body was… Perfect in every way. Just like a guy would want a girl to be, maybe just a little too short. But otherwise, perfect. She must probably be Anastasia.  
A taller man stood beside her. Unlike Anastasia, the man brown eyes, but he had the same shiny, long, brown hair and pale skin. And like Anastasia, the man had a perfect body. His body was all muscles, but in a good way. He was perfect, or well, besides the fact that he looked a bit grumpy and not so happy like Anastasia did. It had to be Vladimir.  
Both of them could just be described with one word: Perfect. Gosh, was this how every angel looked?  
"No, of course not" I managed to say eventually. "You must be Anastasia and Vladimir."  
Anastasia smiled motherly.  
"Yes, we are. Thank you so much for letting us come here" she said with her Russian accent.  
"Oh, it's just fun to have more people here who are going to help us take down Rix" Scott said and smiled.  
"Couldn't say it better myself mate" Vladimir said and gave a almost smile. I got a feeling that Vladimir didn't smile very often.

So for the next couple of days, it went like that. People just came into the house from all different places. After one week (No, Jeremy hadn't showed up, but it wasn't unusual. He can be at a friend's place for days, weeks, months sometimes. And dad and mom were still out of town) we were about ten people in the house. Vladimir, Anastasia, Natalia (a woman from Macedonia who had came here with her husband Michail), Eldar and Nikki (who were a couple from Azerbaijan!), Cedric and Kate (an Irish couple), Lucia (from Spain) and Getter (a girl from Estonia).  
"When are they coming? I am getting sick of waiting!" Andrzej blew out one day when we all sat in the living room.  
"Maybe they won't come" Kate said with her Irish accent. "I mean, Nigel is pretty… Well, you know… He can't really be trusted. Collin is pretty much the same."  
"But Mary is not" Eldar said calmly, who sat next to Nikki, holding his arms around her waist. "You can trust Mary, there's no doubt about that. And she keeps her promises."  
"I agree with El" Getter said and ran a hand through her long, wavy black hair. "Mary is trustable. Nigel isn't. Neither is Collin. Although he's pretty god in bed" she said and giggled.  
"Have you slept with Raphael's son?" Natalia asked, chocked.  
"Impressive" Lucia giggled and smiled.  
Lucia didn't know a lot of English, and she wasn't the only one. El could speak English, but his girlfriend Nikki really sucked at it. Most of the time, El had to translate whenever she wanted to say something. Micahail wasn't either really good at English. He knew more than Nikki, but he was still bad at it.  
"Can we drop this conversation before it gets to "euw"?" Kate sighed and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair.  
"Sounds good to me" Cedric said and shook his head. "I don't get it, why can't those jerks just get here?"  
"We are here now, Mr. Rothwood. Might there be anything else that we can do for you?"  
We all turned our heads to the door and I couldn't help gasping. I knew I had said it a lot of times, but god damn it, Nigel and Collin were the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life! **Läs fonetiskt **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Okay, so I know that this part is short, BUT, I wanted to update real fast, mostly because in this chapter we get to see some more of Andrzej! So, you guys that like him, I think that you will enjoy this chapter!**

So, short but good? I don't know, read and revive please! If you do… You'll get a cookie :D 

**Vee**

"I hate them! Hate hate hate them!"  
"Calm down Kate, we all hate them, but you don't have to say it over and over again" Cedric said and sighed. "Like I said, we all hate them and we all know that you hate them."  
"But what if I want to say it?" Kate asked and looked at Cedric who was sitting next to her.  
Cedric sighed and leaned in for a kiss.  
"Calm down sweetheart, they don't deserve it" Cedric said and caressed her cheek. "And you know that your better then them."  
Kate suddenly looked happy again. She leaned forward and kissed Cedric.  
"Your right honey. I am better then them."  
"Euw! Can you two please stop before you start to go further?" Andrzej said.  
"Yeah, seriously, if you guys get any hornier you will have sex, and believe me, we don't want to hear you" Konrad agreed.  
"Totally! If… We don't get to have sex as well" Getter said and giggled. "Which I will have. With Collin, soon. Promise."  
"Oh yeah, right…"  
They kept talking, but I couldn't listen. I was still chocked of seeing Collin and Nigel. Seriously, they were so beautiful. So perfect.  
Nigel had short, blond hair and the perfect prince look. He was tall, skinny and muscular – very muscular. He was also dressed like a prince! With his blazer and light pants he really looked like royalty.  
Collin didn't look as much as a prince as Nigel did. Mostly because he looked so grumpy. He was hot though, with his long dark brown hair, muscular body, pale skin, brown eyes and with tight blazer that showed all, really ALL, of his muscles. I really understood now why Getter had slept with him.  
"Where are they by the way?" Natalia suddenly asked.  
"They're outside, talking about something" Konrad said and sighed. "They didn't want us to hear their "important talk".  
"Why?" I asked ad looked over at Konrad.  
"They don't think that we are important enough to hear what they talk about" Konrad answered.  
"Yeah, that's pretty much how they are all the time" Natalia mumbled.  
"I think I can make them change. Well, at least Collin" Getter said and smiled brightly.  
"You really think you could get him to sleep with you?"  
"Totally!" Getter said and smiled. "You see, we…"  
I looked over at Andrzej who hadn't said anything in a while. He didn't look to well. Actually, he looked pretty sad. Not to mention defecated.  
"Andrzej…" I started and looked at him with a worried glance. "Are you okay?"  
Andrzej looked up and the look on his face was like a sad puppy.  
"Yeah" he said and smiled lightly. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
I opened my mouth to say something, but in just that second Nigel and Collin walked into the living room.  
"Here is how it is going to be. Because of the fact that we clearly are the most intelligent angels here, we are going to be the one who decides how we are going to do this."  
"You're the oldest as well" Natalia mumbled.  
Nigel just ignored her comment and kept talking.  
"So what we are going to do is…"  
"Excuse me, but I think that you're wrong."  
All of us turned our heads at the direction where the voice had came from.  
"Really? You think that I am wrong?"  
A black haired, dark skinned woman walked into the room and smiled.  
"As a matter of fact, I do. You are wrong Nigel, and you know it. Just because you got voted to become an archangel it does not mean that you are the brightest head in here."  
Nigel first looked angry, but then he sighed and relaxed.  
"You are right. I am sorry Mistress Mary."  
Mary smiled warmly and then she did something no one was prepared for. She leaned forward – _and kissed Nigel!_  
Everyone seemed chocked by the situation. Nigel being kissed by someone was clearly… Weird. Then of course, even I had realized it. Someone stiff and serious like Nigel was not a person you imagined having a girlfriend.  
Mary slowly pulled back from him and gave him another of her warm smiles.  
"No need to apologize sweet heart."  
Sweet heart? Nigel? What the fuck?  
Mary turned and looked at us, still with that smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Mary and I am, as you may have noticed; Nigel's girlfriend."

**Andrzej **

Everyone seemed to gasp at the same time. Except me. I bit my lip and tried to keep the tears away. When you had been in love with someone for hundreds and hundreds of years and then you see them with someone else… It is hard. Really hard.  
"Well… I recognize most of you" Mary continued and broke the weird silence. "But I haven't seen some of you."  
She continued to talk, but I could not listen. Mary. What kind of ugly name was that? It was a awful name, for a dreadful woman. I mean, you could just look at that hair! Long, black, big and wavy. So not in right now.  
I sighed deeply and shook my head. Oh what the hell, I was just coming up with excuses! I did like Mary's hair, I liked everything about Mary's looks! She looked just like a African – American princess. Striking and drop dead gorgeous. More gorgeous then me.  
And that is the thought that keeps keeping me down. Making me feel disheartened all the time. And the worst part is that I can't do anything about it.  
And it hurts. A lot. More than people think. I know I seem like a guy who is happy all the time and bouncing around… But inside, I am not that guy. No, inside I am an desperately lonely man, who's only wish in life is to be loved by someone!  
Well, doesn't that make me sound like a total dork?  
"Andrzej? Andrzej!"  
I look over at Konrad, who's voice woke me up from my thoughts.  
"Yes?" I say, trying not to look like something is wrong.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Konrad mumbles and looks at me.  
"Yes, of course twin. Why would I not feel okay?" I ask, pushing my tears back. "I am perfectly fine."  
But Konrad knows better. Gosh, after being twins for almost two thousand years, Konrad has learned whenever I am; sad, happy, angry, in love or anything else! He reads me like an open book!  
"You are not fine, and I can see that dear twin" Konrad said, sounding really worried. "Is it about him again?"  
_Well of course it is, it is always about him you moron! What else would it be about?_  
"No" I say quickly. "It is… Something else. I honestly do not care more about him, my feelings for him are gone."  
Konrad looks suspiciously at me, but sighs after a while.  
"Whatever you say twin. I believe you."  
That is the one thing I really do not like with Konrad. He should not believe me all the time. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! So, this chapter is pretty short and… Well, not so good if you ask me. But I'm pretty I'll, so I don't have the energy to write a long and good chapter. Well, anyway… Enjoy!**

**Vee**

"Okey guys, we really need to get started with this now" Cedric said and looked around at every single one of us. Lately, Cedric had became like a leader for us. Not that it was to weird, he was the only one (accept Nigel and Collin) that seemed to take this really seriously. "We need to decide what to do about this."  
"Will you relax, it's not like he's going to succeed" Michail said and looked over at Cedric.  
"How can you even say that? I mean, have you ever met Rixon?" Kate asked, clearly annoyed by Michail not taking this so serious.  
"Well, no, but still I..."  
"Exactly" Kate interrupt him. "So you can't..."  
"Have you ever met him Kate?" Anastasia asked her. From the little time both of them had spent her, I had got the feeling that Kate and Anastasia didn't like each other very much.  
Kate turned her glance at her and stared at her angrily.  
"Yes, I have met him dear, unlike you. And I'm not stupid, like you are by the way."  
"What did you just say?" Anastasia almost shrieked as she stood up.  
"Girls, girls, stop fighting!" Cedric said and stood between the two woman. "If we're going to fight, we're not going to get anywhere."  
"Oh, why did you stop them?" Andrzej and Konrad asked at the same time and sighed. "It would be awesome to see a catfight!"  
"We're not going to have any catfights here!" Cedric said and looked around at us again. "Can everyone at least agree on that?"  
Some nodded, while others just shook their heads. I looked around, and my glance stopped at Nikki, who was sitting beside Eldar and holding his hand tightly.  
"Baby, I don't feel good" she mumbled with her accent and looked down.  
Ell looked up at her with a worried glance.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked, and caressed her cheek.  
No one seemed to have notice the couple, and as much as I wanted to hear their conversation, I thought that it was probably more important for me to hear about our plan to destroy Rixons plan.  
"Okey, so the first thing we need to find out is exactly how Rixon has planned on doing to bring down the angels. Archangels. Good angels, whoever he plans on bringing down. Or, maybe it is..."  
"Cedric, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but... Nikki's not feeling good" Ell said, who was now sitting with a almost dead-pale Nikki in his knee.  
Everyone turned their glances at Nikki, and Getter walked towards her and put a hand on her forehead.  
"She's practically burning up" she said. "We should get her to the hospital."  
"Who's going to take her?" Natalia asked.  
"I'll do it!" Ell said and stood up with Nikki in his arms.  
"You can't go alone" Cedric said and looked over at him. "I'll go with you."  
"No!" Kate said. "We need you here Cedric."  
"Well, who else is going to go with Ell?" Cedric asked and looked at Kate.  
"I'll do it."  
Everyone turned their glances towards the door where Mary now stood. From the first time I had seen Mary, I hadn't liked her at all. And I still didn't. She seemed like that kind of woman that seemed like a sweet, cute, nice girl but deep inside was evil.  
"Well..." Cedric started after a couple of seconds with a awkward silence. "Do you have anything against it Ell?" Cedric asked him.  
"N-no. Not at all" Ell said and was clearly trying to look like he meant it.  
"Well then, let's go" Mary said and started walking out of the house with Ell and Nikki behind her.  
Another awkward silence appeared as everyone looked after them. I couldn't help but wonder if Mary was going to take them to a hospital or some other creepy place. Maybe her evil Castle or something like that.

We all waited for what felt like a whole lifetime before the door opened. Still, no one rose from their places. Everyone just sat and waited. After a few seconds, a laughter was heard and Nikki walked in to the room with a smiling Ell beside her. And... Craig behind them! I was just about to jump out of my seat before I saw who was standing next to Craig. It was Patch. And he damn sure didn't looked happy.  
"Hey everyone!" Nikki said and smiled happily at everyone. "What up? Why are you so mad everyone?"  
When no one answered, she sighed and then smiled again.  
"Anyways, I and Ell have big news!" She said as her smile widened. "I am pregnant. We are having a baby!"  
I was really happy for Nikki, just as everyone else was, who came and congratulated her. But I couldn't deny that I was more happy about Craig being back. So I stood up and walked (more like ran) into Craigs arms and hugged him. I knew that he was probably still mad at me, but I couldn't keep myself from hugging him. I had really missed him.  
"I've missed you" I mumbled and relaxed as he hugged me as well.  
"I've missed you too" Craig said and I could clearly hear the smile in his voice.  
When he let go of me, he still had that smile on his face, but now I noticed that he looked tired. Really tired.  
"How are you?" I asked, and looked at him, really worried.  
"I'm good" he answered, still smiling.  
"No, I mean; How are you? Really. Honestly."  
"Honestly?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, you don't want to know."  
I looked at him and he sighed.  
"Believe me. You don't want to know" Craig said seriously. "Besides, I have other more important things I have to tell."  
"Something about Patch being here?" I asked and looked over at Patch who now stood and talked to Nora.  
"Yeah, kind of" Craig said with a light smile. "And some other stuff to. But… I think that we should wait" he said and nodded at Ell and Nikki, who were talking everyone excitedly.  
"Yeah, I think we should" I said and looked over at Patch and Nora. "Or, at least to tell the others. Well, everyone accept Nora and Patch." 


	16. Chapter 16

So, back with a new chapter! Short, I know, but this chapter is a lot of explanation. And yes, I have made up everything with Babylon and that. Even though the town really has existed, I have made up my own version of it! And the ring of Babylon is something I made up. 

Patch

"Wait a minute… You went to Romania?"  
"Yeah" Craig said slowly. "Not that I wanted to but… It was necessary. He needed me."  
_He needed me?_ Yeah right, that was just real, pure bullshit.  
"Right" I said and rolled my eyes. "Okay, so, why didn't you come back earlier?"  
He'd better have a good explanation for why he didn't came back earlier.  
But Craig just shrugged and looked like it was nothing special.  
"Like I said, he needed me, so I couldn't go back earlier."  
Gosh, didn't this guy understand that I would kill him if he said _"He needed me"_ ones more? Seriously, he really acted like he didn't had a choice! What was he, some kind of brained washed weirdo?  
"Okay, so… What did he do? What did he say?" Vee asked and looked over at Craig.  
God, Vee was probably the most annoying thing when it came to this. She was just so… Naïve. So stupid. She believed everything Craig said and thought that everything he did was right. Gosh, I really hated that kind of chicks.  
"N-nothing" Craig stammered and shrugged. "Nothing special."  
I looked over at Vee, who still had that _"I love him no matter what"_ glance.  
"Oh c'mon, he must have said something" I said and looked over at Craig with a smile.  
Craig looked a little insecure for a while, but eventually, he started talking.  
"He just asked me to help him with a job, that's all" Craig said.  
"It wasn't anything that includes killing right?" Vee asked .  
"Of course not" Craig said with a fake smile. "I promise."  
He put his hand over Vees and I just felt like vomiting when I saw them. Sadly, it was most because they actually reminded about when Vee and Rixon had been dating. Which was one thing I really didn't wanted to be reminded about. Or, it was more one person I didn't wanted to be reminded about. And that was Rix. Gosh, I don't think that I ever will be able to understand why he did what he did. Or, I can understand kind of why he did it, but… It's still… I mean, he's my friend. My best friend. Or at least he was. And you don't hurt the ones your friends love, right?  
"Can we start to talk about Rixons plan instead of your little meeting with Mr. Dracula?" I said and sighed.  
"Sure" Craig said and met my glance. "Do you know anything about it?"  
"Not a shit. Or well, accept the fact that he's in hell."  
Vee turned her glance at me and suddenly looked really angry. It was kind of disturbing, even though it wasn't weird that she was angry.  
"So what do you know?" I asked Craig.  
"Well, I've heard some rumors, some in Romania as well. Although I don't know if it's true."  
"What did you hear?"  
"Rixon isn't going to just go and beat up the archangels. Not that that is something surprising."  
"Well, what is he going to do?"  
Sometimes Craig really talked too much.  
"Have any of you heard of the ring of Babylon?" Craig asked and looked around at everyone.  
"No" all of us answered at the same time.  
"Well, like you probably could guess yourself, the ring of Babylon lies in Babylon. If you're the lucky one who has the ring of Babylon, you will have… Well, I guess you could say all the powers in the world. You'll become the strongest human, angel, vampire or whatever , in the world. You will be able the beat everyone, every archangel, every vampire, every angel… Everyone! Or, well, everyone accept god and Lucifer that is. I think. No one has ever tried" Craig said. "I think."  
"So, where does this place lie?" Vee asked. "And how do you get to it?"  
"Babylon? Well, that's the tricky question. I don't know. No one knows! The only thing that you know about it is that it lies somewhere between Azerbaijan and Armenia. Or, that's what people guess."  
"But, if anyone hasn't actually seen the ring or found it… How do you know it exists?" I asked and looked at Craig.  
Craig shrugged.  
"I have no idea. I guess people think it exists because they're pictures that shows it, documents that say that it exists and that every religion has something written about it."  
"So… Rixon is going to try to find the ring of Babylon and then kill the archangels? And then… Every other angel?" Vee asked, looking really worried.  
"Yeah, that's at least what I've heard" Craig said. "Although I don't know if it is true."  
A silence appeared, and after a while I broke it.  
"Maybe we should tell the others" I said and looked at them. "It would be kind of a good idea to tell them."  
"Even to tell Nigel and Collin? Wouldn't they freak out?" Nora asked.  
"Kind of, but… That would just be funny" Craig said and grinned. "C'mon, let's go and tell them."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, back with a new chapter, yes I am! In this chapter I must warn you about…**** Well, kind of a sex scen I guess. No, not really, but still kind of… Almost sex scene. SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX/MAKING OUT SCENES. OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.  
****Otherwise, hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^ 'it's going to be action between Craig and Vee ^^ Enjoy!**

**Vee**

"What? The ring of Babylon?"  
"Are you out of your mind?"  
"Is he going to kill everyone?"  
That's pretty much how it sounded when we told everyone about the news. Everyone talked in each other's mouths and you couldn't have a normal conversation with anyone in the room.  
I sighed and looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was upset and angry (Or well, everyone accept Nigel and Collin who hadn't said a word yet). And it was all because of Rixon. They were all angry at Rixon and what he planned to do. I bit my lip to keep the tears away. Even though Rixon wasn't here, it still felt weird to think of him as a murderer. After all I still loved him. Or did I…?  
The though went like a knife through my heart. And the scariest thing was… I didn't knew the answer. All I knew was that I couldn't stand being in a room with people who hated him.  
I turned around and started walking up towards my own room.  
I couldn't stand hearing bad things about Rixon. About the man that had held me tight, that had kissed me gently, that had whispered _"I love you"_, the man that I once had loved and didn't knew if I still loved.  
I walked into my room and slammed the door and hoped that no one would follow me and ask something. I didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't talk about it. I didn't wanted to have a psychotic breakdown, and I know that I would have one if I talked about it with someone.  
I sat down on my bed and sighed as I felt the tears burning in my eyes. Oh god, why did I torture myself this much? Why couldn't I just forget and be happy about things? Be happy about having Nora back as a friend, having other people in my life who cared about me…  
I sighed as I lay down on the bed. Maybe some sleep could help me forget everything…  
"Vee?"  
My first reaction was to shriek, then (typical me) to take a pillow and hit the person with it! A pillow is actually a really good weapon, believe it or not.  
"Ouch, Vee! You didn't have to hit me!"  
I opened my eyes and looked over at Craig who was totally red in the face from the pillow punch.  
"Oh my god Craig, I'm so sorry!" I said, stood up and hugged him.  
"It's okay, sorry that I bothered you in your sleep" Craig said with a light smile.  
"No, it's okay, I… I just…" I started and looked down.  
"Are you okay Vee?" Craig asked worriedly and put his arms around my waist. "You don't look okay."  
"I'm fine, I just…"  
"Have a hard time listening to what they talk about down there?"  
I nodded and Craig sat down at my bed and pulled me down beside him.  
"I understand that it's hard for you to hear. Especially since he was your boyfriend and you really loved him. If it really bothers you you can…" he started saying and looked down. "You can move in with me. In my apartment. Just if it bothers you, not for any other reason" he added quickly. "Just if it bothers you hearing them talk about him."  
At first, I was so surprised that I didn't know what to say. Then, I smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
"That sounds great. But I don't want to move in for just that reason."  
Craig smiled and kissed me, this time more rough and passionate then usually. I pressed my lips against his and moved from sitting next to him, to sitting in his lap with one knee on each side.  
Craig got more eager for every kiss and eventually his hands started caressing me all over my body. I shivered when I felt his hand on my tights, trying to get my jeans of. It felt so good, better than it had ever felt. I had done this with Rixon (and other guys) but it had never felt nearly as good as it did now. And I wanted it to continue, forever.  
Craig got of my pants easily and he quickly got my shirt of as well. He was now lying down on the bed with me on top, and I felt how my pulse increased for every second that went.  
Craigs lips left my mouth for my neck and shoulders and as I put my hands on his chest I felt how I needed to see how he looked shirtless. I needed to see all those muscles under that shirt.  
I quickly pulled his shirt of and god damn, he looked so much better than I had expected! It was like every little inch of his chest was covered in muscles, but still, it wasn't too much. He just looked… Perfect.  
Suddenly, almost so fast that I didn't have time to react, he rolled over so that he was lying on top of me instead of under me.  
We started kissing passionately again, but suddenly, something happened. Craig stiffed totally and I looked up at him, confused.  
"Craig…? Craig, are you all right?" I asked him, all worried.  
Craig closed his eyes and when he opened them again – they were red! Bright, blood red. And his face… It was even more pale than usual, and when he smiled – I saw the sharp teeth which I had never seen before.  
"I'm fine honey" he said with his dark and seductive voice as he lowered his lips to my neck. "Don't worry about me baby, I'm always fine."  
Suddenly, I felt his teeth scratching against my neck and before I could do something – he bit me.

I had thought about it before and I actually thought that it would be painful, but god damn it, it was the best feeling I had ever felt.  
I couldn't keep myself from moaning when his teeth went through my skin and he started sucking my blood.  
I hadn't had sex with anyone, but I bet that it felt a hundred times better then sex. It was like… It was just so… Amazing. Breathtaking.  
"Oh god, Craig" I moaned. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop baby."  
Normally, I would feel weird and stupid for begging for him not to stop, but at that moment, it just felt great.  
After a while though, Craig pulled away, and I noticed I wasn't the only one who was breathing hard.  
"Why did you stop?" I asked and looked at him almost desperately.  
"Cause if I take too much from you, you can pass out baby" Craig said and grinned. His lips. Those god damn beautiful lips. God, why had he ever moved them from my neck?  
"I don't care, I want you to do it" I said. "Please Craig."  
"Are you sure?" He asked and his eyes actually started turning back to their normal color again.  
"Yes I'm sure, just do it already!" I screamed and really didn't thought about how desperate I sounded.  
Craig grinned and put his lips back to my neck and continued sucking. Another moan escaped my lips and the great feeling came back.  
"Yes, don't stop Craig, please. Suck harder, yes, just like that" I moaned and put my hands around his neck to pull him closer to me.  
At the same time as he kept sucking blood from my neck, Craigs hands went down to my tights, caressing them. Which only made the whole thing feel even better.  
After a while, a wave of pleasure went through my body and a loud and long moan escaped my lips before everything went black in front of me. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Short part, I know, but still. Hope you'll like it! **

**Vee**

_Voices. Strong voices talking and arguing loud. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were all kind of different people around me, running around and screaming, arguing, panicking.  
I sat up and looked around in the big room. It surely wasn't my room. The large room looked more like something taken out of a fifteen hundred century fantasy movie.  
I stood up and suddenly realized how cold the floor was. I looked down at my feet just to find out that I didn't have anything on. Actually, the only thing I wore was underwear. That was just great! Why the hell had I anyways…  
Oh right. Craig and I. I blushed and looked down at the floor. But where was Craig? And why wasn't anyone saying anything about me being in my underwear?  
I saw a group of people walking towards a door and decided to follow them. Luckily, they didn't seem to see me.  
I thought about it when I followed them. How the hell couldn't they see me? Unless…  
It was a dream. Of course it was a dream! It was probably one of those "real dreams" which Rixon had made again. Gosh, how long was he going to do this to me? Not that I didn't like finding out stuff about Craig, but Rixon could at least have made it clear and easy for me to find out.  
One man in the group slowly opened the door and walked in, with the group behind him.  
The room that we had stepped into looked like a court room, only more like a fantasy court. The room was round, and had benches placed in bars all around it, probably so that everyone could look down at the guilty one in the middle of the room.  
Someone was standing in the middle, but I couldn't see who it was. The only thing I could see was that the person had chains that kept him standing in his place.  
I climbed up the stairs to one of the dark benches in the middle and looked down at the person. The person was a man, or, barely that. He actually looked like he was in my age, but because of the harshness in his eyes and the muscular body filled with scars; he looked like he was a lot older.  
"Order in the court!"  
A loud voice was suddenly heard and everyone stopped talking. I looked to the right when everyone else did it, and saw a fat man walking into the room and sitting down at a chair.  
Probably the judge.  
Everyone became quiet as the judge started to speak.  
"The court founds you guilty of treason" he said and looked down at the man under his glasses."Do you consider yourself guilty or not guilty?"  
"Not guilty" the man answered and looked up at the judge.  
He looked defecated, but at the same time there was something in his glance that… Well, made him seem like he didn't cared at all.  
Loud voices started to protest, but the judge simply looked at the man.  
"You say that you found yourself not guilty – even though we have proof of your crime?"  
"Yes" the man said and just a second after someone in the audience screamed:  
"Just send him straight to death!"  
Many people nodded in agreement and started shouting again.  
"Well, I don't see why he shouldn't" the judge said and smiled. "Take him away to his cell and prepare him for the deathly road tomorrow."  
The crowd shouted in happiness and the man who was guilty of treason didn't look that happy anymore. But he still followed the guards out back to his cell.  
Instead of going with everyone else when the people rose, I followed the judge out to the room that he had went to. Just as the other room, this one looked like really old fashioned.  
The judge looked around to see if anyone else was there. When he didn't saw anyone – he took a hold of his hair, threw away the wig and ripped of his mustache.  
"Euw, I hate having to look like a fool" he said and shook his head so that the long, raven black hair fell down his shoulders.  
I narrowed my eyebrows and tried to figure out where I had heard his voice before. It was so familiar. Dark and… Oh god. It was Craig!  
Just as the thought hit me, the man turned around and met my glance. He looked just like Craig, just… Older in some way. More mature.  
"Craig! Get your as down here!"  
The man (Craig?) grinned and turned away his glance from me.  
"Coming!" He said and started to run down the stairs.  
I followed him and couldn't ignore the fact that he seemed so much more… Graceful. More charming. Confident. He was just so different from the Craig I had known for a while.  
Craig started walking again when he got outside of the house and looked just like nothing had happened. Finally, a couple of minutes of horrible speed walking (Yes, I hate to walk), he approached a boat. And not those small one that exist today. No, one of those really big ones that you can imagine a pirate having.  
"Looks who's back everybody!" A voice called with a heavy accent.  
I turned my head to the voice as I walked up with Craig on the ship and couldn't keep myself from looking at the man who had spoken.  
Luckily, it wasn't Rixon. Although it sounded a lot like him. But the man still looked familiar. Red hair, freckles, a cute smile… Where had I seen this man before?  
"That's about time!" A harsher voice said grumpy and walked over to Craig. "I was almost dragged away to my cell for real!"  
"Well, good that you came out, isn't it?" Craig said with a light smile and kept walking towards a door.  
I followed him and the guy who was suppose to sit in his cell into a beautiful light room.  
"So where are we heading now captain?"  
Craig smiled and pointed at a point at a map.  
"We're heading of to find the ring of Babylon my friend."  
_

**Vee**

I opened my eyes and looked beside me, but Craig was nowhere to be found. I looked around in the room and found him standing leaned against the window, looking out. Gosh, he really looked like a god, standing there with his black hair, his serious glance and his bare chest.  
"Craig…" I started and sat up.  
He looked up at me with a worried glance.  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded and Craig sighed, relieved.  
"Good. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up or not."  
"Why wouldn't I…?" I started saying, but stopped as I felt the blood zippering down at my hands.  
Right. The blood drinking thing. I guess it hadn't felt as good for Craig as it had felt for me.  
"It's okay" I said quickly. "I'm fine, really. And it's not like I had anything against you doing that."  
"You should have" Craig said and sighed as he sat down on the bed. "I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid and should have thought of you."  
"But it felt good for me" I said.  
"Yeah, that's what it does to you. It feels good when someone's doing it, then when the person looses control and drinks all your blood… Well, it doesn't feel anything at all cause your dead."  
"Oh" I said and looked down. "But… I'm sure it won't happened again. I mean, I can make sure it never happens again."  
Craig smiled lightly and looked up at me.  
"Thanks Vee. Would feel good if someone else was also trying to help me keep away from it."  
I smiled and decided to ask him about the dream.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked and looked over at Craig who nodded. "Have you ever… Tried to find the ring of Babylon before?"  
"Oh, you mean back in the days?" Craig asked and nodded. "Yeah, I tried to find it with some help from a couple of guys. Honestly, I even faked my accent and pretended to be Irish just to get their help."  
I nodded and couldn't keep myself from asking the next question.  
"Did Rixon help you with that?"  
Craig looked down again and bit his lip. After a while he answered;  
"Yes. Yes he did."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my bad update, but I have had a lot to do, but I'm soon done with school and I will soon be able to update more than usual! And one more thing; after this chapter there will only be ONE more chapter, then the story is over. But don't worry, maybe I'll write another part! Who knows… ;)  
Anyway, here's another chapter!  
**

**Vee**

"I don't care! I am sick of waiting!"  
Craig and I walked down the stairs but stopped when we heard the voice.  
"We can't risk getting anybody hurt Patch, you if anyone should understand that" somebody said, probably Cedric.  
"No one will get hurt! Every one of us are strong, and together we can beat him!"  
We slowly walked down the stairs into the living room where everybody sat and saw Cedric and Patch standing in the middle of the room, arguing.  
"Not everyone can fight Patch" Ell said, who sat beside Nikki, who was holding her hand on her stomach. "I don't want to risk Nikki och the baby's life."  
"Well, then she and every other girl can stay here" Patch said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Are you saying that girls can't fight?" Vladimir said and looked annoyed at Patch.  
"Vladimir…" Anastasia started but Vladimir shut her up with a glance.  
"I didn't mean that they can't fight" Patch said and gave him an angry glance. "I just think that some girls can't fight, and that we should leave them here."  
"All by themselves?" Vladimir asked. "Are you crazy? What if something happens?"  
"Vladimir is partly right" Cedric said. "I don't want anything to happened to Kate, or anyone else. I would kill myself if something happened to Kate."  
"Then one of us guys can stay with them" Patch said.  
"Right, try to find a guy who doesn't want to kick that bitch as" Michail said.  
I gave him an angry glance. Did he really have to call Rixon a bitch?  
"This is a stupid idea!" Vladimir shouted and stood up. "This won't work, I mean, how do we know that he's alone?"  
"Vladimir, please sit down" Anastasia mumbled.  
"Great, now the Russian starts to get pissed off, like usual" Michail said and shook his head.  
Vladimir turned to him and gave him a murderous glance.  
"You better take that back you little Macedonian boy, cause if I remember right, you are no better than me!"  
"Oh yeah, want a bet?"  
The two of them started fighting, and both Natalia and Anastasia tried to break the fight, but none of them succeeded.  
I shook my head and sighed. If we were going to keep fighting like this we weren't ever going to get something done.  
"I agree with Patch. We should go and murder him, and leave the week ones here."  
Everyone got quite and looked over to the door where Nigel and Collin now stood. Gosh seriously, that guy could make everyone shut up whenever he wanted.  
"Well" Cedric finally said. "I think that we should vote. Who wants us to go and kill Rixon now?"  
Getter, Patch, Nora, Kate and Lucia raised their hands, but after Nigel had throwed glances at everyone, everyone else also raised their hands. Except me and Craig.  
Everyone turned their glances at us and I looked down, a little bit ashamed actually.  
"Well, what do you think Craig? Vee?" Cedric asked kindly.  
"Well…" Craig started and looked over at me. He sighed and mumbled "sorry" before he spoke up again. "I agree. I think that we should go and kill him now."  
"Great, then we know what we are going to do" Cedric said, but then turned his glance at me. "Are you okay with this Vee?"  
I looked up, but I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. What was I suppose to say? _Yeah sure, I'm okay with you killing my ex boyfriend who I still love and always will._ _And while you're at it, why not kill Osama Bin Laden as well!_ But still, how could I say no when Rixon had hurt so many of my friends, so many people in his life?  
"I…" I started and looked up. "I guess I'm okay with it. I mean, if you want to do it… Go and do it. It's your chose."  
Cedric smiled at me and then sat down with everyone else to discuss who was going and who wasn't.  
"Are you okay?" Craig asked and looked at me worriedly.  
"Yeah" I said and smiled at him. "I'm fine. I mean… It's for the best."  
Craig smiled and then hugged me.  
"You know what you're the most awesome girl in the world, right?"  
I couldn't keep myself from smiling and pulled him tighter.  
"I know" I said. "And I'm the sexiest to."  
Craig laughed and looked at me.  
"You sure are" he said and suddenly, his warm lips met mine.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
I pulled away from Craig and looked over at the door. Holy fuck. Jeremy was standing at the door, looking around in the living room, all confused.

**Jeremy**

"Who the fuck are you guys?" I shouted and looked around.  
"I am Nigel, a exalted angel, soon about to become a archangel" Mr. Perfect who was standing closest to me said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, and I assume that you are the one known as Jeremy?"  
What was this? Some kind of freak show?  
"Yeah" I said. "I am the one known as Jeremy, and who are all these people?"  
"Well" a red haired guy with freckles (Mr. Irish Freckles) said. "I am Cedric, and that is my dear wife Kate, and beside her is…"  
"I don't want to know all your names!" I said and looked over at Vee. "Who are these fucking people Vee, and what are they doing inside our house?"  
Vee looked at me with a nervous glance and then looked over at everyone.  
"Well, it's kind of an… Complicated story" she started. "Really complicated and…"  
"I can explain it" her boyfriend Craig finished. "If you want to" he said and looked over at first Vee, and then me.  
Vee nodded and I sighed.  
"Fine, but you better have a good explanation!"

**Vee**

I walked around nervously in the kitchen. Craig had gone upstairs with Jeremy for about two hour ago and I had waited in the kitchen the entire time. And I hated it. Gosh, why was waiting always so boring?  
But of course, it gave me time to think. Maybe that's why it was invented. To get people time to think about stuff. Like how you felt about knowing that your friends were going to kill your ex, who you still loved.  
Suddenly, voices were heard and I turned my glance at the stairs and stood up when I saw Craig and Jeremy coming down the stairs.  
"And?" I said and looked at Craig at first, then Jeremy.  
Craig and Jeremy shared a glance before they looked over at me. None of them looked to happy, but they didn't look upset or angry, or sad, or something like that either.  
"I'm in" Jeremy said and looked over at me. "I'll help you kill that yerk."


	20. Chapter 20

**So the last chapter everyone… Kind of sad actually ): But don't worry, there's going to be another part! Although, I don't know when it's going to come up. I want to write the whole part first before I post it. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to post my Darren Shan fan fic soon! So look out for it! Oh and by the way, ****please read and review!**

**Vee**

What the hell? Was the first thing that went through my mind when they told me about the plan. How dared they do this to me?  
"No, I am not doing this" I said and shot them all angry glances. "There is no was that I'm doing this."  
They could all go and fuck themselves! The idea that I actually would… Gosh, it was so stupid!  
"Oh come on Vee, stop bitching about it" Jeremy said. "It's better for you, it's better for all of us! Especially since you are weaker than a fat as pig who's retarded."  
"Oh, you're going to be weaker than a fat pig when I'm…"  
"Both of you, just stop it!" Cedric said. "This is pretty ridiculous, especially since we already have decided what to do."  
Okay, so maybe that was true. It was at least pretty clear. Everyone in the room stood in two groups, each group on one side of the room.  
Anastasia, Ell, Nikki, Nora, Lucia, Andrzej and Getter sat on one side and they were the group who were going to stay in the house (With me, sadly enough). And on the other side of the room Nigel, Collin, Cedric, Kate, Natalia, Mikhail, Vladimir, Patch, Konrad, Craig and Jeremy sat. They were the ones who were going to fight against Rixon. And almost everyone were guys. Funny, right? I'm not an extreme feminist, but I think that it's kind of stupid that they don't let anyone of the other girls go with them.  
"She was the one who started." I gave Jeremy an angry glance when the words left his mouth.  
"I don't care who started this" Cedric said. "We're leaving now, whatever Vee or anyone else thinks."  
And that's what they did. They left, just like that! I would have gone after them, but I was to angry to do that, so I just sat down on the couch, angry as I was.

After two hours, I couldn't stand it. I was going crazy!  
"I can't wait anymore!" I said to the people that were still left in the room, which were Andrzej and Getter. The rest had already gone to sleep, mostly because there was not much to do in a house alone, waiting for the others to come home.  
"Well, no one of us can actually do that" Andrzej said. "None of us want to do that. But we have to."  
"Sadly" Getter said and sighed. "I want to be there and fight with them."  
"Yeah, you're not the only one" I said and sighed.  
"I wouldn't. I mean, get blood on my hands? Euw" Andrzej said and looked disgusted.  
"Oh c'mon, stop complaining" Getter said and with those words, started a conversation about what was the best, being there and fighting or staying here.  
I thought about fighting. How would it feel like fighting with them? Would I be able to do that? Would I be able to actually kill someone?  
Maybe I wouldn't, but at least I would be able to help them in some way. I should help them in some way. That's when the stupid idea came up. I stood up and walked out of the room while they had their weird conversation.  
I continued out in the hall, put on my shoes and jacket and slowly opened the door. I knew that the idea was crazy, that I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself.  
I looked around when I stepped outside for something that could help me get to the place where they were. There was no way that I was walking to the place. I looked around and soon my glance stopped at something. Jeremy's motorcycle. Of course! He would kill me if he found out that I was going to take it, but he wasn't here now, right?  
So I ran up to the garage (where the keys to the bike were), ran to the bike and started it. I had seen Jeremy drive this bike, so how hard could it be?

"Hello?" I called and looked around. "Is somebody there?"  
I looked around in the wood that I was standing in right now. Truthfully, it was kind of scary. Being by yourself in a dark wood in the middle of the night wasn't the funniest thing to do.  
"Jeremy? Craig? Anybody?" I shrieked and looked around. I had no idea of where I was. After driving a while, I had lost track of where I was and had ended up in the woods. I was probably somewhere near Nora's house.  
"Craig…? Where are every…?" I said and suddenly shrieked as I fell.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Every single muscle in my body hurt. What had happened? Oh yeah, right… The fall. Fuck. I slowly sat up, ignored my hurt body, and looked around. I was in some kind of cave looking thing. Did cave's still existed?  
I slowly stood up and started walking around. The more I walked, the more I got scared. What if I wouldn't find a way out from this cave? What if I never would find anyone again?  
My eyes started to fill up with tears. Gosh, what had I gotten myself into?  
"Craig…" I started and looked around, but stopped when I heard voices.  
I started walking towards the voices. What if it was Craig? What if it was…?  
"Vee, turn around and run!"  
And then, everything happened so fast. At first, I was standing there, seeing Rixon for the first time in a long time. Then something just… Went through me. I was lying at the ground as a huge wave of pain went through my body. Then, the pain went away. The light in front of me started to go away and everything in me, all my emotions, thoughts, everything… Just went away. And then, I was gone.

_It's not like I've never thought of death. I have. Honestly, I think everyone has. But I've never thought about being brought to life. I don't think many people do that. But, that is exactly what happened to me.  
Not that I was really living though. I was kind of living dead. I was brought back as a vampire. _


End file.
